High School
by lala-licious
Summary: When tsundere, cross-dressing boy meets impassive, down-to-earth girl… This is their high school story. Aoi,Suzuna
1. Chapter 1

KWMS (c) Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

**Pre-High School**

**of open-houses, sisterly bonding, and teasing**

* * *

_[Morning]_

The chilling air caresses their skins, forming goose bumps on sensitive flesh. As hazel eyes roam about the sparse, spacious rooms – from the elegantly lacquered wooden floors to the velvety red of the heavy curtains – their 'tour guide' continued to introduce his school. Misaki was gawking at the luxuries Miyabigaoka presented for her students, yet wariness glimmers from her eyes with every twitch she sees a reflected Igarashi-san makes.

Along the lines of 'sound-proofed room', the former Student Council President ushered their guide out with an indifferent smile. He remained unaffected by his earlier impoliteness in interrupting another.

"How do you find Miyabigaoka?" He queried, eyeing the reflections of the Ayuzawa sisters, landing on the figure of the taller female.

A pained smile was dredged up onto the elder's face. "The school really takes care of its student body." Misaki voices out. Awkward silence lingered in the cool room as Misaki reluctantly tried to word her compliments for the school and questioning her boyfriend's time spent here.

Suzuna wonders if she ought to help out and break the awkwardness, or bluntly state her indifference to Miyabigaoka. She settled on neither. "Onee-chan, Igarashi-kaicho," the brunette addressed, only to be interrupted once more by the latter himself.

"Call me nii-sama, Suzuna-chan."

"I'll be taking a bathroom break." Suzuna fled. The awkwardness has no doubt been driven up another level, and her sister would be flying into a rage as soon as her figure is out the door. She gladly acquiesces to her sister's request. _Don't expect me to be back soon_ was implied.

_Ah, I've ditched my sister._

The guilty thought was dashed when Suzuna remembered –

_Misaki is more than capable of taking care of herself._

-x-

_[Noon]_

The sight of a blushing, almost stiffly robotic Misaki greets her as she opens the door. Usui was trailing behind her, smile lazy and eyes soft. Suzuna congratulates herself a job well done, although she had played no part in pushing the couple together.

_Maybe indirectly_, Suzuna comforts herself.

-x-

_[Evening]_

"...chances of rain showers are high. To our viewers, please remember to bring an umbrella when you go out! Onto Kyoto next,…"

The brunette takes the final bite out of the apple bunny. One hand was stabbing another chunk of apple bunny and the other was resting lightly on the remote control. There was nothing of interest, to an almost high-school girl like herself, on the television. Seven o'clock dramas followed after the news.

Hazel eyes strayed to the source of pen-on-paper scratching. "Onee-chan, the weather report said that it'll rain tomorrow."

No response – not even a nod or twitch of acknowledgement. Her sister must really be focused on her work; even though university lectures had not started yet. She took a nibble out of the crunchy apple slice. Perhaps Misaki is working on Maid Latte's accounts instead?

Taking a huge mouthful out of her apple this time round, Suzuna switched the TV off and joined her sister with an inviting plate of bunny apple slices. The brunette wondered what topic she should broach – Usui? High-school? Miyabigaoka? The shady-looking Igarashi-san, just now? – to catch her sister's attention.

There was no need, Suzuna realises as she sits herself opposite her elder sister, when Misaki piled away the pieces of paper aside. She almost smiled; Suzuna loves spending time conversing with Misaki.

"Which school do you plan to go?" Her elder sister inquires, "Seika or Miyabigaoka? Perhaps other nearby schools?"

"Should I consider Miyabigaoka?"

"What would you achieve by going there, instead of other schools then, Suzuna-chan?"

"Hmm. Miyabigaoka is an elite school, it'll be easier to get into Universities… But there are lots of costs."

"How does these 'costs' hinder you from considering Miyabigaoka?"

There was a moment of silence – Suzuna contemplative, while Misaki was patient. Then the elder sister shattered the quiet.

"Sorry, silly question. Can these 'costs' be resolved?"

"Onee-chan, I think I should…confess something, regarding this issue, to you." The nod was approval enough. "I keep thinking that it will be easier if I go to Seika High… This…is a misconception, isn't it?"

_Now that you know, since you already know, what would Suzuna-chan do?_ Hazel eyes almost the same shade of hers asks her. A beat or two passed – signalling time for both parties to collect their thoughts – before the elder Ayuzawa presented a shrug, signalling the end of the current topic.

Suzuna leaned back, and took a bite of the bunny apple. She had been caught up in their exchange of questions (purposeful questions uttered to make the other _think_) to remember the sweet treat. Her sister took one too, Suzuna sees this out of the corner of her eye.

"Onee-chan," the hum her elder sister utters was permission enough for her to continue, "What happened earlier, after I left Miyabigaoka?"

"Nothing much," Misaki replies easily, eyes looking at printed figures on white sheets of papers. "Why do you ask?"

"…Because you came back with Usui-san."

Abruptly, her elder sister raises her head from the papers. A bashful blush stains her expression. "S-Something happened." Misaki stutters, embarrassedly.

"But you mentioned that 'nothing much' happened just now?"

As the blush continues to deepen into a darker red, Suzuna giggled.

"Usui-san is good for you, nee-chan. You're easier to tease now."

As suddenly as she had started the conversation with her sister, Suzuna retreated just as fast. The metal plate – almost empty of apple bunnies now, save for the _last_ one – was retrieved back from the dismal, wooden table she had placed it on when they had started their sisterly bonding previously.

"I take last-dips on the bunny apple~" The younger sister hummed cheerfully.

* * *

A/N:

(i) Revamped Chapter 1. I hope you like it much better now _(longer)._ **Reviews** for pocky, as usual~ Unless you want freshly bakes cupcakes?

(ii) Pre-High School.  
_Morning_: Suzuna and Misaki went to Miyabi's open-house. Although tour-guides were provided, Igarashi Tora tagged along. Tension already exist between Misa and Tora, which Suzuna senses and feel awkward about. Tora purposely worsens the situation by becoming overly friendly with Suzuna (call him 'onii-sama' part), whihc results in Misaki ushering Suzuna out as she teaches Tora his place.  
_Noon_: Misa came back with Usui, which she grows embarrassed to. Suzuna congratulates herself for getting Misa and Usui together indirectly.  
_Evening_: Sisterly bonding, talked about which schools to enter (by questioning one another); and teasing on Suzuna's part.


	2. Chapter 2

KWMS (c) Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

**Pre-High School**

**of successful part-times and school admissions**

* * *

Tinkling chimes welcomes his arrival into Maid Latte. He dons on a fully black ensemble – uniform required of his soon-to-be alma mater. On his androgynous face, he wears a determined expression. Onlookers would have disapproved of Aoi: such a decent face, only to be flawed due to his assumed 'Maid fetish'. Maid Latte's 'seasoned' customers would have, on the other hand, openly welcomed him: a comrade of sorts; one with such a pretty face too!

The sounds of tinkling ended, replaced with Maid Latte's customary greeting. The words stopped as the manager raises her head. Eyes widen in surprise, and hands covered her lips. Words Satsuki wishes to utter was kept and contained – her nephew is an esteemed customer, unless he states his business here, she would have to treat him as a patron. Public image is important as well, especially to a business that combines service and appeal such as hers.

Aoi requests a cup of hot chocolate; demeanour nonchalant, at odds to what others presume (that it was the first time Aoi enters a maid café).

The beverage was bought, serviettes aplenty. A question was etched on one of the napkins.

[What are you doing here?]

As if that were not obvious enough, his aunt started edging towards him, whispering her query. Sometimes, the teenager wonders if his short attention-span stem from spending excessive time with his aunt. Aunt Satsuki can keep up appearances when he first entered, but the 'formality' was discontinued within the first few minutes.

Aoi seems reluctant to answer. He does not want others to notice him when he was not in his usual regalia. He feels confident being Net Idol Aoi – the one that dares run away from home, the one that dares intrude and demand shelter (and food, and entertainment, and –) from his aunt selfishly. He feels insecure being _normal_ Aoi – the boy with a too effeminate face.

"Here," his aunt loudly whispers, pressing the pen onto his palm.

[I want to work here.]

Short, succinct, blunt and straight-to-the-point.

A frown mars her child-like face. "Meet me at the back." She whispers once more; her distress illustrated in the form of apathy. He tasted the bitterness of cold chocolate as she moves away. Aoi sips his hot chocolate once more, ridding the previous, bitter after-taste. Sweetness blossoms in his tongue.

Net Idol Aoi or normal Aoi; he should just be optimistic.

-x-

_Thankfully, I wore a blazer._

The spring air was frigid; winter has yet to fully rid its presence. Aoi stands beside the back entrance, puffs of air materialising from the cold air. Both his hands were not in mittens or gloves (he had forgotten, in his sudden rush), so he hides them in his folded arms. The action did little to warm his hands, instead further spreading the chill.

"Oh my goodness," a distressed cry was heard, "Thankfully you wore a blazer!"

_My thoughts exactly._

"So Aoi-chan wants to work here?"

Her perky voice grates at his nerves. Already, his mood soured.

"Didn't I already tell you so?" _Didn't you hear me so earlier?_

His aunt was perceptive. She dropped the upbeat tones, choosing instead to address him seriously. Interview questions were asked in earnest, breeding honesty and sincerity in her nephew's replies. As the questions were worked through, a small smile blooms on her expression.

"Aoi-chan," Satsuki addresses him with a hint of humorlessness, which is uncharacteristic of someone with as carefree an attitude as herself, "I should warn you. Because you will be dressed in Maid Latte's uniform, you should never reveal yourself to be a boy to the customers. Similarly, you should never reveal your part-time here to your friends. Do you understand?"

A dumbfounded expression shows itself on his face. Then Aoi speaks, "Does that mean that I…can work here?"

Upbeat cheers followed her nod and congratulations.

One part of Satsuki is proud that her nephew's grown; the other worries about his cross-dressing issue. She is his aunt after all, and allowing him to work here would only encourage his odd habit.

_That is not your role as an aunt_ (encouraging him to cross-dress)_, isn't it?_

-x-

Aoi carried on his merry way with jauntiness.

Seika High is his next destination.

-x-

His cheery disposition would not be spoiled by the icy weather.

Outward spreading green shoots on brown branches greet his sapphire eyes. The entire walk to Seika High has been filled with wonderment and awe. Already, in his mind, the cherry blossoms have bloomed. He had been hired to work at Maid Latte! All that was left to make his day was his admission to high school –

Specifically to Seika.

For someone of his…intellect, Misaki's alma mater would suit him well enough. Aoi was, by far, not smart. To someone of a higher calibre, he would be called an 'idiot'. Seika High has the reputation of an improving school; one that is still not considered an elite school (but working towards it step-by-step; judging by the flock of stellar students Seika High attracts), but good enough for mediocre students to enter and be able to excel.

Moreover, the fees were low.

Not to mention the considerable distance between Seika and Maid Latte; no one would be able to notice him while he is on shift.

Pristine white pieces of paper were neatly pinned onto green felt boards. There was a considerable amount of students, but not enough to cover up his view of the board. People were sparsely scattered about. With (oxymoronic) hopeful apprehension, he peers at those sheets of paper, swiftly locating the first character of his name.

[Hyoudou Aoi – placed into class 1C]

_Ah, cherry blossoms really bloomed._

-x-

If he were not overjoyed, he would have paid more attention to the girl with hair the same, unique, shade as Misaki's and eyes a tad darker than hazel.

* * *

A/N:

(i) Revamped Chapter 2. **Reviews** would be greatly appreciated!

(ii) Pre-High School.  
As the title says, basically talks about Aoi's successful part-time and school admission. 'Sets foundation for future chapters' or something like that. Or maybe I could be lengthening the chapter this way...Haha?


	3. Chapter 3

KWMS (c) Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

**Pre-High School**

**in onee-chan's footsteps**

* * *

With earphones in both her ears, she hears nothing. Suzuna does not wish to communicate with anyone, nor does she wish to listen to their whispers. She tilted her head and stood on tiptoes. She had heard from Misaki that she got into Seika High. Suzuna simply wants to reaffirms her acceptance herself. So why is locating her name so difficult? Is it because of her short stature?

Suzuna is unable to hear the exasperated sigh she heaved; ears being filled with synthetic beats. She continues to pay no heed to the stares and murmurs around her. The whispers might have centred about her; they might not. She does not care either way.

The teenager finally took a step back with fisted hands and a frown marring her face. Her toes were sore from pushing her weight upwards, as is her previously-arched back. Should she give up? Suzuna wonders. Her sister is waiting for her at the front gates. "Privacy," Misaki had told her earlier, when she pushed the younger sibling towards the direction of green felt boards.

A tap to her shoulder startled the younger girl. When eyes landed on familiar brown eyes and messy russet hair, a smile tugs at her lips. "Hamburger-kun," Suzuna greets him, hand moving to remove her left earpiece, "Haven't you graduated?" _Why are you still in Seika, wearing the school's uniform, no less_,was implied in her query.

His hand moved to ruffle messy hair, and a bashful blush stains his face. "I'm feeling…sentimental?" Her childhood friend laughed. "Why are you so far away from the notification boards?" With that said, he started to push her forwards, "You have to get _closer_!"

The last part was uttered in a huff; Suzuna had dug her feet onto the ground. A displeased expression was on her face. She had fully removed the earphones from her ears, now. "I can't…" the sentence faltered. 'I can't see' was incorrect – she _can_ see, her eyes are perfectly fine. 'I'm too short' was a blow to her pride and dignity. Similarly, 'The paper is too high' insinuates that she is undersized.

"Why don't you carry me instead?" The brunette voices out; abruptly popping an embarrassing request with a straight face. A blush tinges his face, and his hands moved to tousle his unruly hair once again.

Hinata looks at the younger girl. In a brotherly manner, he tells her, "You're not so small anymore, Cheese-chan." As he appraises her figure, he quietly mumbles "…maybe." He quickly covers up his previous comment, "Anyways, it's just not right to carry you."

The girl schools her expression back into one of apathy and indifference. "This is stupid," Suzuna mutters unhappily. "Could you check my assigned class, please?"

-x-

"I should get a part-time job."

Once more, Suzuna randomly speaks aloud. The younger girl had paused, and was contemplatively staring at the supermarket opposite.

Misaki recalls the same thoughtful look she wears previously, when they went pass a construction site. Her younger sister's body was slightly positioned towards the supermarket, just like she had at the construction site. _Don't tell me_, a sudden anxious thought appeared, _Suzuna-chan wishes to work anywhere, even a construction site?_

On impulse, as is Misaki's nature, she recommends her sister "to work with me, at Maid Latte". She stresses the last two words – _Maid Latte_. Maid Latte is safe; Misaki would be able to look after her eccentric sister, preventing Suzuna from taking up…unsuitable part-time jobs (like the _construction site_, Misaki thinks with disgust).

"…okay." Suzuna easily agreed.

-x-

Whispers are exchanged; to which Suzuna pretends to remain oblivious to.

"Manager," her sister speaks, only to be interrupted by the manager herself.

"Don't worry~" Satsuki cheerily calms the elder Ayuzawa sister down, "I'm guessing your reasons for having Suzuna-chan work here, so it's a-okay!"

_I hear nothing_, Suzuna reminds herself, tuning out voices for music.

-x-

The television was switched on, though volume muted. The news was being screened. Neither of the Ayuzawa sisters noticed this. The elder was in the kitchen, preparing dinner in place of their working mother. The younger was munching on prawn-flavoured rice crackers, little snacks to satisfy her hunger while waiting for dinner. Her thoughts were fragmented and unjointed; obvious in her empty hazel eyes.

The news had switched to the daily weather report. Apparently, there would be a series of spring showers the next day. _We should carry an umbrella tomorrow_, Suzuna briefly reminds herself, taking a mental note to inform her family as well. It would not do anyone good if any of them were to fall ill. Hazel eyes then shifts to her room.

_I'm doing everything…my sister did._

Doubtful feelings begin creeping into her mind; Seika High, as well as Maid Latte. _Isn't that what onee-chan did?_ Isn't all those what she is doing now?

Again, her thought patterns fragment itself. _Maid Latte._ Maid Latte lets her think back to part-time. She had considered the supermarket on the way home earlier. How could she not have thought of the _problem_ with working in a supermarket earlier? _If I were to work in the supermarket, I can't participate in the lucky draws and contests anymore!_

To Suzuna, the thought was conforting. _So what if I were to follow in onee-chan's footsteps?_

_I'll do things my way, from here on out then, instead!_

* * *

A/N:

(i) Revamped Chapter 3. Feeling much relieved now that this is up; I was reading revamped C2 and un-revamped C3 yesterday night, the urge to _make things right_ suddenly came strongly. Haha...? Reviews for pocky, please!

(ii) Explanation: Suzuna side; her admission to Seika and acceptance into Maid Latte. I wanted to include Tora here again...as a sleazy onii-san offerign Suzuna a part-time job, or something...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. I'm a nice person, _ne_? (ii) fanfiction's formating. Totally _hate_ it.

**4.**

The second time Aoi sees Misaki's sister was at Seika High's gates. Both sisters seem to be in deep conversation (or rather, on the elder sister's part). Their gazes met before he averts his.

**5.**

Suzuna has always been lucky. The evidence lays in the prizes she won at postcard competitions. As she entered her classroom, she spotted a familiar face –hair and eyes the colour between violet and midnight blue.

_Ara? He's in my class?_

**6.**

1, 2…5 then a week passed by. Both were no closer than acquaintances. Not that either party bothered. They had the same class schedules, same work shift, but besides an occasional smile or greeting, they did nothing.

That is until the re-election for Student Council positions.

"Hey, Suzuna_-chan_. Let's check the notice boards."

"Ah. Why?" she replied impassively, "There's nothing of importance there."

"Eh? Suzuna_-chan_ didn't you know?" Yet another of her classmate spoke to her, "The Student Council elects its members by votes. You wouldn't know if your name's nominated or not."

"Yep! That's why it's important. Let's go check."

"I hope I get nominated for the Council. You know, the Vice President, he's so…"

By then, Suzuna had zoned out of their conversation. But a sickly feeling rose in her stomach as her eyes scanned the notice boards. Besides blanching, her expression remained impassive. Indeed, her gut feeling was right. She _was_ nominated. And drew quite a number of votes too.

* * *

Aoi never knew Misaki's sister to be sickly. Poor, yes; but sickly? No. Suzuna always wore that doll's face that one finds it hard to read her. Moreover, with that scary and strong a sister…who could blame him for his misjudgement?

"Hey, Suzuna right?" He queried, glancing at the brunette lying on a cot in the infirmary. Her response was a simple nod from the patient, whom was trying to sit up and failing. "Don't go for your part-time today."

"Huh?" Confusion clouded her face and Aoi detected faint pain on her features, "I'm alright so there's no need to—"

His eye twitched. "Your attitude. I hate it."

_That caught her attention, alright._

"Hate me all you want. I…" Aoi noticed the girl's hazel eyes dimming, "I'm going for work today."

"Do what you want then!" He bit out, vexation dense in his tone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies.

(ii) I take back what I said about being a nice person. I've learnt my lesson -being nice doesn't mean others are nice. Gah! _So many hits and yet 1 review? Treat me better than this. **Please. Review.**_

**7.**

Suzuna was dumbfounded when she spot Aoi_-san_ waiting for her outside the classroom. She opened her mouth to question him, but shut it when he threw her a venomous glare that could rival a demon.

"Hey, why'd you…at the…" Her hazel eyes caught his embarrassment and curiosity at asking. She looked forwards and answered vaguely, "Student Council."

Aoi was surprised when Misaki_-chi_'s sister answered him. He had expected her to let him stew in embarrassment for his actions in the infirmary. _Guess she's really Misaki_-chi_'s sister._

"…"

"That's a vague answer. Not that I'm interested. We're at Maid Latte anyway."

* * *

To **aira2889**, in response to her review:

Hey, thanks for being the 2nd reviewer of this fic! I haven't been writing for a while and thought my skills have deteriorated. But still, I'm thankful for your review! ^_^

When you mentioned Hinata, I thought of Hinata from Naruto and gave me quite a shock. Imagine my surprise when I read it for the first time! My thoughts were like this: _Oh s***, I've screwed up/mixed up my 2 new fic_ (or something along that line. Haha.) I was glad you want more of his appearance. I'll try to drag him into future chapters. ;)

Anyway, thanks for liking and reviewing this fic. No worries that I'd drop it (at least, not now) since I'm keeping to one of my goals.

(Originally I wanted to email a response but hey, you were an anon reviewer. So I thought, _hey, it can't be helped _and decided to lengthen this extremely short chapter by addressing you.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies.

(ii) I'm actually a softie. I'd never be a review whore (i.e. readers review a certain quota before updating) because of my nature. *Sigh* But eitherway. _**Please. Review.**_

**8.**

"Yukimura and Kanou told me." Misaki announced to both freshmen as they entered the through the back door. As usual, Usui_-san_ was hanging near her.

"Told you what?" Aoi grumped out while Suzuna stared impassively at her sister.

"Hmm…let's see. That Su_-chan_ found out she was nominated on the SC, fainted and carried to the infirmary by Aoi_-chan_."

Their responses vary.

(Red-faced and flustered) Aoi: "W-What? I-It was be—"

(Impassive and apathetic) Suzuna: "_Onee-chan_, you shouldn't listen to those rumours. Aoi_-chan_, too."

There was a slight bite in the younger Ayuzawa sister's voice that none of the three in the kitchen failed to notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Aoi wanted to bite his tongue. _Of all other thing to ask._ "I-I mean, not that I care."

"…I'd be going."

As the brunette backed away from the staff corner, Aoi startled her by grabbing onto her wrist. "You _baka_! You're just out of the infirmary and—" The boy grounded out, voice densely laced with frustration.

She sighed, _I have this lecture coming for me anyway._

**9.**

Throughout her shift, Aoi_-chan_ plagued her like a bad disease.

* * *

To **white**, in response to her review:

Hehe, the chapters for this fic _is_ short. I purposely made it this way so that readers like you will read till the latest update. I would like to say that...but that's just an excuse for not-lengthy-enough chapters. *embarrassed* I also adore Aoi/Suzuna, they make a strange and unique couple -tsundere guy and reserved/air-headed girl. ^_^ From the latest manga update, it seems that Aoi has gotten a little crush on Misaki, so this adds a little complication...not that it matters!

Well, I'm glad that you like this fic and want more. Thanks for reviewing, and the 'wonderful job' praise! I work well and update quick when I feel that a certain reviewer(s) should be pleased!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. (ii) I actually wanted to post this up earlier, but because of certain circumstances...like a _job_. (iii) **_Please. Review._**

**10.**

"Satsuki_-san_, both make a good tag-team." Usui noted from his place in the kitchen.

"Ah, I wouldn't disagree. Although, he reminds me of someone." The café owner closes her eyes, deep in thought. "Well, I can't remember now. Maybe some other time." As usual, the café owner was a lively and optimistic woman. _Happy-go-lucky_, the temporary chef decides is the right word.

* * *

"Good afternoon, _goshujin-sama_. This way, please. What would you like?" Suzuna queried, a small smile on her normally poker face. Beside her, Aoi hovered. "_Hai_, please wait a moment for you _moe moe _omelette, _goshujin-sama_."

As per se, ever since the start of her shift, Aoi carried the dishes, cutlery and glasses to her master while she takes their orders.

"Sorry."

"Hmph. It's not like I'd let you carry them when you could faint anytime."

There was a smile on her doll's face when she responded, "Thank you."

**11.**

The next week was hectic, to say the least. Sometimes, a passing thought "_Is this how Misaki_-chi_ lives?"_ would preoccupy his mind.

And as usual, thinking of Misaki would lead to him thinking of Suzuna. His sapphire eyes would drift to Suzuna, who was voted as Seika High's President of the Student Council. He wonders what he should feel: glad because she is Misaki's sister, or disgusted because the students knew of her relation to the former President.

* * *

Her hazel eyes scan through the many documents present on her table –the budget for the year, the draft of the school's paper…

She chewed on the end of the pencil as conflicting thoughts drift about her head.

_I want to quit because I'm not my sister. But if _onee-chan_ can do it, why can't I? This is not _me_, I don't want to be referred as the former President's sister. But _onee-chan_ would want me to succeed her and make _Seika High_ better…_

_

* * *

_

To **yukihime211**, in response to her review:

Glad you liked it! Frankly speaking, chapter 5's my favourite. ^_^ So...I'm not very confident that this update is, you know, good enough...

To **lovin-yoochun**, in response to her review:

Hehe, good girl! I'm joking; thanks so much for your review! I adore the Aoi/Suzuna coupling too, mainly because its tres unique.

Honey, if I were beside you, I would hug you! Frankly, I changed the summary twice, and I'm thinking of changing it once more. I thought that my summary's _not good enough, and that's __why I'm not getting much reviews_, but you have restored my confidence in myself. ^_^ Thankfully you like my style of writing, especially its short chapters!

I'm glad you liked the previous updates so far that you'd given me a review. Um...but I'm not sure for today's update so I guess that'll depend on your review! Hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. **_Please. Review._**

**12.**

"The President and Secretary are close, aren't they? Are they, you know, like a couple?"

"Eh? You address each other by your first names? Both of you are _that_ close?"

"They work well, don't they? Maybe I should pair them off…"

"Are they together, _together_? They look so close!"

"Aoi_-chan_ and Su_-chan_! The most refreshing combo ever~!"

"I heard they have the same part-time, and same class too, doesn't it sound suspicious?"

"Ah…true love. I want to be loved like that too…"

"That freshman, Suzuna_-chan_, she's so cute." "I'd tell you now that she's taken." "Eh? By who?" "You're slow, as always."

_The rumours get worse everyday._

_

* * *

_

To **lovin-yoochun**, in response to her review:

_You are a nice person_, I thought when you reviewed. ^_^ I hope that I'll get more reviews too. Usui/Misaki is tres common and I thought to go for something more...different.

Haha, I guess this fic is actually quite a success -the fact that it got 6 reviews so far is good response. Thought I wish for more. But isn't it human nature? Avarice or something. I'll take your advice and update more. Especially since I have lots of free time -what with quitting my job and on-holiday...

Anyway, you're right. Competition for Aoi will come later. I wonder who I should drag in just for this purpose. Any ideas? Hinata, maybe? Or an unimportant OC?

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! Want cookies? Hehe~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. (ii) Love complications is something I can't, _can't_, **_can't_** write -this I just noticed. (iii) **_Please. Review._**

**13.**

Her mother has a tendency of picking up strays, Suzuna realised as her hazel eyes spotted Aoi's midnight-blue hair and sapphire eyes. Briefly, their eyes met –a bright sapphire and dull hazel— before she retreated back to her room, a sanctuary of sorts.

"Eh? Aoi_-chan_? What are you doing here?" That voice belonged to her sister, but she was not curious enough to bother.

* * *

Aoi was walking about the town searching for spots suitable for photo taking when he felt an impact on his foot.

_An apple…?_

He looked up to see a woman fumbling about to gather the apples that had escaped.

"Here."

"Ah. Thank y—" His face paled when the apples escaped the paper bag through a hole. _Guess there's no helping it._

_

* * *

_

"And that's what happened." Minako proudly explains, even though there should be no cause of pride in the issue.

_That…sounds familiar._ Misaki thought as she looked from her mother to Aoi and back again. "Thanks, Aoi_-chan_. Mum, you ought to be more careful!"

"_Hai hai_, Misaki. I haven't thanked your friend here. It's almost close to dinner time, would you care to stay?"

**14.**

_Dinner will be awkward for Suzuna_-chan, the elder Ayuzawa sister thought, a wry smile plastered on her face while she opened the door for her guests to enter. Shintani stood on the door step, the blithe gleam in his eyes turning into a venomous glare when he spotted Usui standing behind her, hands wrapped possessively around her waist.

* * *

"_Onee-chan_, you do know that we won't have enough seats, don't you?" Suzuna asks, mentally counting the number of people that would be joining their dinner (_6 –Cheese_-kun_, Aoi, Usui_-san_ and her sister, mother. Ah, not forgetting herself_)

It was her mother who answered. "Worry not, Suzuna_-chan_. We'll all fit." Her mother assures with a smile as she ushered the assortment of people into the kitchen.

She chooses to sit herself beside her sister and mother, across from Aoi, for dinner.

* * *

Aoi itched once more when 'Cheese_-kun_' conversed with Suzuna freely. He is beginning to dislike –hate, hate, _hate_– the look Suzuna gave whenever talking with the amber-eyed _puppy_ seated beside him.

Aoi kept silent but hurried to finish his food. _The sooner I finish the food, the sooner I can leave_, the sapphire eyed boy figures.

* * *

For the duration when she was communicating with her childhood crush, Aoi was looking rather unwell. The fact that he was avoiding her gaze made her even more curious.

Discreetly, she kicked his shin and passed the napkin that she had written on over. Suzuna was great at these things –writing without looking, she was self-assured this way, that every stroke she had penned down was at the correct alignment and position; and doing things stealthily and silently.

* * *

(_What's wrong, Aoi?_)

* * *

His response was a glare. _Is it because of the kick to the shins, or disturbing his dinner?_ Suzuna wonders. She searched his face subtly and found a hint of smile on his face.

_Guess he's better now._

_

* * *

_

To **perfect pen**, in response to her/his review:

I have absolutely no plot, I'd admit. Sorry. But I'll continue this, of course -since it's one of my goals after my year-long hiatus. Hehe, thank **you** for reading and reviewing! I'll do my best for this story with your encouragment.

To **lovin-yoochun**, in response to her review:

Hehe, thank you for pointing the fact that Aoi/Suzuna is refreshing and...one of a kind. I'm kind of slow that way, so excuse me for saying that now. ^_^

Haha, to quote 'read your fic in boredom' cracked me up. It should make me feel indignant, but I'm not that great a writer so in the end, it's funny. But true, nonetheless. Hmm...now that I think about it, you're baiting me to update sooner, aren't you?

Shintani, you say... I'll consider it. I wasn't aware that Hinata/Suzuna is somewhat popular. Not that I check. I spend more time researching their characteristics and read about love experiences than enjoy myself on fanfiction. Sigh. I'm not sure how to write Jealous!Aoi, but I'll try. Like I did today. And I think it is unsuccessful. Epic failure. But they say 'practice makes perfect', yes?

Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter -even though I don't have much faith in it. Thanks lots for reading and reviewing once again!

To **aira2889**, in response to her review:

Yes, yes, there is competition for our dear Aoi_-chan_. 'Cos it's no fun when there aren't any obstacles to cross. Haha, I'm Asian so I think torturing the characters for their goals is a must. Am I a bad person?

I think that Hinata will continue to chase for Misaki, but in this fic, I'm making Misaki and Usui a couple. Too bad for Hinata, then. These are what I think: Usui/Misaki a couple, Hinata stops chasing Misaki but he'll continue to keep an eye on Usui? Hinata thinks of Suzuna as a sister, but because he's broken-hearted, he might go for Suzuna. Suzuna has a childhood crush on him, so maybe I could make use of that. I think that Suzuna is more detached than anyone else, so she'll probably deny Shintani. Aoi is...Aoi. He'll be oblivious, as usual, but feel jealousy. So what do you think? Cliche? Confusing?

If there's an OC...well, we'll see. Hehe.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this, though I think the attempt at love complication is...poorly, to put it nicely.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. (ii) Felt like updating, I mean -why not?- so here ya' go. I'm nice. (iii) **_Please. Review._**

**15.**

"Thanks for dinner," Aoi announces as he wipes he mouth –delicacy and elegance akin to a lady, as always. Even if he isn't one. "It's delicious. I'll be taking my leave now."

He rose and made to leave the humble Ayuzawa household when Suzuna spoke up, "Then mind if I accompany you?"

Rejection was on his lips, but he made a mistake. He took a look at the brunette.

_Darn, never knew Suzuna could do that…_

_

* * *

_

Suzuna knew she should not be doing that –the pleading/desperation combination. But because her sister and –for a lack of better word– suitors were in the kitchen, she felt the need to move, to go away. _That's a lie_, she admits silently,_ you can't bear the look Cheese_-kun_ would express –the pain, hurt, heartbreak…_

The brunette knew the expression she wore would shatter any wills, but even with that knowledge, she was still startled when the sapphire-eyed boy coloured and muttered, "Do what you want."

* * *

Suzuna smiled, making her eyes glitter with gratitude and affection, Aoi notices. _She's cute_, Aoi thinks before the thought registered, then: _what am I thinking?_

"You saved me once again; thanks." His companion whispered, and he figures that the girl _is_ cute, and he has no right to deny her of that, he just wouldn't tell her that.

**16.**

When they left the house, Suzuna took the lead.

* * *

(_Minutes before..._)

"Do you even know where I want to go?" the sapphire-eyed boy questions, slightly annoyed that Suzuna had to lead him. _For goodness sake, I know my directions._

Calmly like the waves of the ocean at night, she answers, "To the station, yes?"

Afterward, he kept silent in silent acknowledgement and tagged along. What else could he have said otherwise?

* * *

They took the safer route, Suzuna explains as the asphalt roads and concrete houses give way to a park. Aoi breathed a sigh of relief. Even if he trusts his companion, he does not trust her decisions, majority of the time –to add salt to the wound. However, he feels that perhaps Suzuna might have a trace of sensibility and self-preservation that her elder sister lacks, after this.

As his eyes soak in the sight of ambitious entertainers performing in the park, the neon lights and street lamps, raucous laughter and music, he felt the need to ask. Aoi blames it on the atmosphere at the park –hope, enjoyment, belonging…

"Why do you…" he started uncertainly.

As per se, the girl answered vaguely, seeming to possess telepathy, "I can't watch."

His eyebrows lifted. "Can't watch…?" he prompted.

"Hinata_-kun_ has always crushed on _onee-chan_. Now that she's with Usui_-san_, it hurts to watch his expressions. He hides them –the pain, longing, hurt and heartbreak– but you can still feel and see them." The girl alongside him explained.

Aoi decides that despite her detached attitude and doll's expressions, she is human after all. She possesses a heart, she feels. _More for others than herself_, he thinks.

* * *

Silently, she adds. "I…have a childhood crush on him." Suzuna ensured that this was uttered out inaudibly. It would not do for anyone –much less Aoi, her companion and co-worker of sorts– to know.

She hopes that with the passage of time, her insignificant crush, created from watching the world and everyone in it in rose-tinted glasses, would…cease to exist; except live in her memories as a childhood folly.

* * *

To **aira2889**, in response to her review:

Glad you liked the apples part. When I was writing it, I had thought that _since once was Usui, then Hinata, so why not Aoi?_

Hehe, I'm happy that you think I'm not a bad person. Yes, I can live with thinking that to quote "sometimes people can be evil"

Also, the chapters -for now- will be quite mild. There won't be any majorly difficult obstacles to cross except their dense heads.

I'm flattered that you thought that nothing's too hard for me to write. But I'm human, too. Ergo, there will be things I can't write -like jealousy scenes- but I'll try. Since I've never been in love before so I have zero-knowledge regarding this. But I do read -they are, in a way, like research materials.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! This extremely quick update shows my gratitude. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

To **lovin-yoochun**, in response to her review:

As usual, your reviews cracked me up. In fact, I think I just smelled something burning...like from the phrase 'liar, liar, pants on fire'? No offense. I'm not calling you a liar, but you're such a nice person. To remind me to update tactfully, subtly. I owe you one. Is this chapter good enough as a gift of gratitude? Haha, I really, really hope you liked this update.

You remind me of my English teacher, who often complained that my stories ended too abruptly. Strangely, I was reminded that people preferred Usui/Misaki so I thought to incorporate it in here. Now that you mentioned 'cute'...do you think my chapters might be excessively fluffy?

As for the number of reviews...12 so far! Success! Number of reviews is higher than number of chapters~! Although I don't really like the 'peepers'. I have a goal -to get 60 reviews for at least one fic...but, I guess having reviews is better than none. As per se, I have buckets of gratitude to share with you. Hope you liked this as a gift of gratitude.

To **perfect pen**, in response to her review:

I really have no other choice to express my thanks other than acknowledging your reading and review than posting it along with the fic. Hehe, I agree that those two are different. It's always fun to write the two of them.

True again that they don't often appear in the manga/anime -Suzuna especially. The side characters, those that act like catalyst in any manga/anime often interests me. It's from these thoughts that I decided to write and post it up. And maybe a bit of sugar-high then, too. Haha.

Anyway, I hope you liked this update. Many thanks to you!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer apply. (ii) Be appreciative of the quick updates. **_Please. Review._**

**17.**

"Goodness, Seika High hasn't changed much if the population rely heavily on the SC," her sister seethed out. Clearly, Misaki is miffed and disappointed at her alumni school.

Suzuna made a noise of agreement, and so does Aoi –as he nods along. They were seated at the back of the café, having their much-deserved break.

"Su-chan, I'd feel indignant if I were in your place!" Erika called out as she entered, probably taking her break too.

Suzuna nodded once again, face impassive. Her mild responses drew irritated glares from Aoi. "Shouldn't you…Ugh. Why do I bother…" the sapphire-eyed boy grumbled out. Suzuna stared at him with her doll's expression. _Contemplative_, Aoi decides. By now, he is able to read her doll's expressions.

"I am retaliating though, Aoi," she continued with a poker face, "Please inform the Council that I won't be leading the meetings next week. Thanks."

* * *

Aoi narrowed his eyes. The 'thanks' sounded as if it were added as an afterthought. "You're just skiving off work," Aoi mutters. However, the girl had already fled to attend to their customers.

**18.**

"Hey, _kaichō_, it's time to leave for the Student Council meeting," Aoi shakes the girl awake from their place in the empty classroom.

"Ah, alright," the brunette tells him, "you can go first."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He rarely threw tantrums, and only with Suzuna was he short-tempered. He figures it might have something to do with his co-worker's usually reckless decisions. He hopes this is not a follow-through action that Suzuna was speaking about a day ago, behind the staff corner at Maid Latte. '_I am retaliating though, Aoi," she continued with a poker face, "Please inform the Council that I won't be leading the meetings next week.'_ Aoi recalled.

"_Ne_, why do you think I'm President?" she pops a random question with an impassive face.

Without a beat, he replied, "Because you're Misaki_-chi_'s sister, right?"

"Ah…as expected."

He blinks his sapphire eyes. Suzuna was always more sensitive than her sister, despite her doll's appearance and expressions. Right this moment, the girl sounded...tired, disappointed, resigned. If he were not wrong, she would ask if she ought to quit.

"Maybe I should quit…" she wonders aloud. He was right.

Aoi sighed in vexation. Huffing out "Do what you like", he left, annoyance a cloud billowing after him.

* * *

"Do what you like," were his parting words. Suzuna rested her head on the dull blue desks and wondered. _What should I do?_

**19.**

She left for Maid Latte, and ditched Student Council work.

In a way, she is not that different from her father. She had chose to abandon important things and people behind. A nicer way of phrasing it would be 'to chose flight over fight'. Unlike her mother or sister, who would bravely choose fight (for a better future), she would choose flight. Like now.

Of course, Suzuna did not think that Aoi would be that angry –she had only thought that the Council would do well with or without her presence.

* * *

Aoi stomped into Maid Latte half an hour later. Tick marks were present on his head, and he was probably at the stage where he feels like breathing out fire. Aoi planned to plague the girl like a disease, and he did –tagging Suzuna while she catered to the Masters and Mistresses at the café, and sending her obvious intense stares in her direction. He thinks spitefully, _How long can you ignore me?_

It got pretty bad quickly, to the extent that a customer called out: "Su_-chan_, Aoi_-chan_ seems to have something to talk to you about. She's been staring at you for quite a while!"

Suzuna _finally _excused herself then.

* * *

"Suzuna. We need to talk." His glare silenced any excuses from the brunette.

* * *

The 'talk' started out normally enough, with "Where were you? I thought you'd come a while later?" and "Did you fall back asleep on the desk again? Is that why you didn't come?" Soon afterwards, Aoi patience burst and as per se, her niece starts to lecture Su_-chan_. All these the café manager notes while she mulls over next week's theme -or pretending to- while eavesdropping in the freshmen's conversation.

She had not need to eavesdrop, she realises later, when Aoi barely contained his frustration and his voice rose in volume.

* * *

"You…do you ever think –what people would think of the SC? You're the school's role model! Did you know that you had everyone of us worried too? We were unable to continue the meeting that it was called off. Really! What were you thinking?" Worry and frustration burst like a dam as he lectured her.

"Maybe Aoi would be more suited for this position," Suzuna interrupted his angry tirade, poker face still plastered on her face -unaffected and uncaring- even if her eyes showed slight remorse. He can read her better now; it's the eyes that give her emotions away, not the expression she wears.

"Don't tell me. You're going to say you've lost confidence in yourself, am I right Suzuna?" Aoi fixed his stern gaze on the Seika High's _kaichō_, whose response was a simple nod before averting her hazel eyes.

He lets out a shuddering breath to try to calm himself. He needs to remind himself that the brunette sitting across him was more sensitive than Misaki_-chi_.

Suzuna took this opportunity to speak, "I'm not my sister. I'm not that great; not like _onee-chan_. I'm just…me."

"Did you know what the school has been saying ever since you took the role of President?" his sapphire eyes were serious, "They were –and still is– saying that you might be as great as your sister; like a second wave of change. Misaki_-chi_ does a lot to transform Seika High co-ed, and you'll most likely—"

"That's why! I can't do it!" the brunette across him uttered in a harsh whisper. She shakes her head furiously, expression clearly distressed. Aoi has never seen Suzuna as expressive as now, it surprised him. And made butterflies flutter in his stomach. The sapphire-eyed boy brush aside that thought, _maybe I'll dissect what it means later._

Aoi feels like hitting something. Or at least shake some sense into the girl. "Even so, don't do things half-heartedly before it's over! How…would you know whether the school's changed till you see it through?"

* * *

Suzuna bit her lips as his lecture gets processed in her head. Finally, she offered a soft apology and gratitude. "Sorry for worrying you, Aoi. And…thank you."

* * *

"Lovers' spat?" Honoka whispered to the café owner as both women witnessed Aoi's apple-red cheeks while staring at a smiling Suzuna.

* * *

To **Phantomsmile**, in response to her review:

Kekeke, I don't mind if you're bad or good at typing reviews. Appreciative and encouraging ones are the ones I like and receive the most. Critique is harder to come by, but it's all right. You still managed to read through all 10 updates and reviewed! Thank you so, so much~! Unlike you, I can't really imagine his puppy face. Haha, maybe 'cos I'm bad at remembering faces. But don't mind me, hope you like this too (though I won't count on it, this update is...not good enough.)

To **aira2889**, in response to her review:

The apples part is the one I remembered the most vividly, perhaps 'cos of the number of times it happened! I have trouble recalling the exact ongoings for their summer vacation, so I had to do a little check before I can write it down. Maybe I'll post up the summer vacation part soon. Because it's winter. And we all need a little warmth; by reading about summer vacation! Haha.

I'm envious of you; who's been in love before. I tried re-enacting once -I got the idea from the _manga_ 'Watashi ni xxx Shinasai!' I'm never doing it again -try dating with someone that's...ah, nevermind. I'm getting off track. Anyway, I think everyone has one or two weird points. Not being jealous when a guy talk to other girls, well. That's just nice of you. To give space to a guy when he needs it. ^_^

Hope you like this update, thanks for reading & reviewing~!

To **perfect pen**, in response to her review:

Hey to you too! Nice to hear from you again and while I'm at it, let me thank you for reading and reviewing! Ah, once again, I have read too much into things. But still, many thanks for the compliments, I'll try to 'keep up the good work'. ^_^ It is true that the love complication is rather...familiar. Like I said, it's tres cliche so it could have come from one or more _manga_, anime or drama I've watched.

Without saying, of course I liked reading your reviews! Encouraging, is what I call them; they let me want to continue the fic and not drop it like I did to the others. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this too (though I'm not confident).

To **lovin-yoochun**, in response to her review:

Haha, I see -so that's why you reviewed later than normal. Usually you would be the first or second person I'd receive the review. Did you know? I waited a few more days -for your review- before posting it up. Haha.

I hadn't notice that Suzuna is opening up more...until you mention it. But yes, I suppose you're right. ^_^ I re-edited those chapters, and I guess it was worth the trouble. You're right. Chapter 10 was my longest chapter yet. I'm not sure about Chapter 11 -'cos there seems to be lots more reviews to reply to. Haha, it's alright. Who's not a hypocrite nowadays? It seems that I _can_ do long chapters...that's just. Wow. I wonder if I can do that again. Hehe.

Oh my god. Honey, you're too sweet. Because of this sentence: "one thing I hate the most is a lot of fluff . when I say cute , it's .. the perfect amount of fluff ." I...words alone can't say how happy I am right now. My mouth is tingly with the sweetness of it all. That's so, so, so _nice_ of you!

My god, when you mentioned 'first kiss', I remembered. That I need to make them acknowledge each other soon. Hmm...I'm thinking of it right now. But right now, they are still in 'oblivious'. Not even in 'denial'. So it might be quite a wait. i'll try to make them kiss, hold hands etc soon, hopefully without it being abrupt or sudden -that would sound so fake. I'm not confident of this chapter, I'll say so now. Still, thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

To **Yupina123**, in response to her review:

I'm glad that I did this too! Haha, I think there is a lack of Aoi/Suzuna here, but I hope that others might be inspired to write this coupling too. But I guess I'm not that inspirational a writer. Sigh.

Anyway, thanks lots for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this update -a sort of gift of gratitude. Even if I wasn't confident of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. (ii) So many hits, yet so little reviews? **_Please. Review._**

**20.**

It unnerves both parties (one more...obvious than the other; you can guess who's who) when their customers voice out their theories on Aoi_-chan_ and Su_-chan_'s relationship.

"Girl love is such a beautiful thing…"

In fact, this never fails to bring up blushes from Aoi.

* * *

"N-No! I-It's not like that!" Aoi flushes as he fumbles with his hands and words.

"Really?" his Mistress questions sceptically, "What about the time when Aoi_-chan_ did the heavy work while Su_-chan_ took our orders?"

"Or the time when Aoi_-chan_ followed Su_-chan_ around, staring intently?" the customer's friend quotes more evidence. He must have hallucinated the manic sparkle in her ebony orbs. He _must_ have; his Mistress wore a gentle smile, he would believe the smile and ignore the eyes.

This conversation caught the attention of Suzuna and if the gleam in her hazel eyes were of any indication, he figured he would be blushing harder.

"_Ara?_ Aoi_-chan_, do you…like me?" the brunette asks, donning on her innocence façade. This did make the sapphire-eyed boy flush harder. _And the merciless teasing continues_, Aoi thought, much to his chagrin.

* * *

Cookies to **lovin-yoochun**, **perfect pen** and **aira2889** for reading and reviewing! My lack of friendly conversation with you people is 'cos I'm down, down, _down_ in the dumps/lower, lower, _lower_ than rock bottom with the difference of reviews I get between Ch 10 & Ch 11. (Cut down by 50%. Nono_no**noNO**_! *Crawls into a hole and die*)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. (ii) **_Please. Review._**

**21.**

Sometimes, Seika High's President wondered when she was upgraded from 'acquaintance' to 'friend' in Secretary Hyōdou's mind. _In the end_, the brunette thinks, _I don't really mind._

_

* * *

_

Aoi realises that he would not be useful in his aunt's café that day and hence, had ditched work in favour for Student Council. (Actually, his aunt Satsuki threw him out of Maid Latte -all because of receiving his control-manic father's call)

"Are you coming, Aoi?" the mild-mannered girl asks, halfway out the door.

"No," he answers, tone laced with subtle anger, "I'm not going today." He then ducked his head to divulge himself in the dreaded paperwork, avoiding the President's expression. He already knows what face she would show: an apathetic, expressionless face, pity clearly shown in her hazel eyes.

Aoi was surprised, however, when in his periphery vision, Suzuna pulled out a chair and situated herself across him. His head rose to face her, dumbfounded.

* * *

Suzuna had a small smile pasted on her face. Surprise was clearly written on his face and…he looked cute. As soon as she felt the smile on her face, the brunette hurried to smooth it out. _It wouldn't do good for my reputation to be ruined when others peek into the SC room._ "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

* * *

Instead of pity, which Aoi expects, he found curiosity on her doll-like face. It seem strange on her; he is more familiar to detachment from Suzuna.

He gnawed on his lips and finally, gave out a yell of vexation as he threw his hands up in the air carelessly. "It doesn't matter! Suzuna should worry more about yourself than others. This…it's making me more pissed! Hurry and get to work!" the sapphire eyed boy ignored the bewildered look from the girl and rushed to gather his materials for work. If he can't work at Maid Latte, he'll be one of their customers, or maybe take up space on the Staffs' area table doing his assignments.

For now, he won't try to puzzle out Suzuna.

* * *

Taking the usual path to Maid Latte, back-dropped by the setting sun, they looked like a cute couple.

"_Ano…_why'd you get angry back then?" His companion asks. In response, he mumbled 'Shut up" half-heartedly. And the two continued on their way.

* * *

Cookies to the usual suspects -**aira2889**, **lovin-yoochun** and **perfect pen**- for reading and reviewing. As per the norm, many thanks for your constant encouragement and care. Without you people, I would have dropped it completely (well, maybe not. But I'll be on another 'brief' hiatus) Sorry for worrying you people.

**aira2889** -Wow, 'lala-chan' sounded so _kawaii_, and I hadn't thought to shorten my penname in the first place. I appreciate your encouragement and enthusiasm, at cheering me up.

**lovin-yoochun** -"Down" by Jay Sean. Yes, I've got to listen to it to get my 'cheer' back. 'mistress and boyfriend'? I don't get what you're asking, could you...make the question more specific? I'll try to answer you. "Just write to write" is depressing! (No offence, I'm just saying)

**perfect pen** -Good question, "why am I down in the dumps/hitting rock bottom"? (i) too little reviews make me a sad person (ii) that time of year? Maybe, maybe not. (iii) I'm starting work. No more freedom. (iv) Melancholy from meeting up with friends after such a long time evolved into depression that next year none of us will be together (different institutes -check Singapore's school system)?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimers apply. (ii) Three cheers to being guilt-tripped. Appreciate the update by reviewing instead of peeping. **_Please. Review._**

**22.**

There was a popular anime on the television that week that got many of their classmates talking. Aoi had overheard the girls conversing with Suzuna about it and a comment by the brunette had struck and so, whenever he thought of any couples, he would feel the urge to characterise the people involved in the relationship. Aoi also wonders if their relationship would work in Suzuna's eyes.

"A _tsundere_ and spineless idiot? Poor them…" Yes, Suzuna had said that in a cold, monotone voice, face impassive. As usual.

* * *

One fine day, he does ask. And only because he was bored.

"If we were in a relationship, would it work out?" he blurts out, then flushes quickly. _But I don't regret asking_, he tells himself.

"Relationship?" his co-worker questions, speaking slowly as if the word itself is an alien existence, "Aren't we in one already?" the sapphire-eyed boy can detect her teasing even when Suzuna maintains her poker façade well. He felt something boil inside him and clenches his hands into fists, nails digging into palms. He knew that the brunette beside him meant it as a joke, but for some reason, he felt…angry, upset. He allowed the silence to drag on, then abruptly spun on his heels to leave the staff area of Maid Latte.

* * *

Usui bought the spoon to his lips as he witnessed the two freshmen's interaction. _Were those two in a relationship, it'd be more complicated than ours_, the temporary cook thought briefly before deciding to leave their business be. _At least, until Misaki herself notices._

_

* * *

_

**Peepers** (i.e. those who read but don't drop a review): Review! For the sake of making me happy for a single moment. I'm human, ergo I need socialising. How else but to drop a line or two? **perfect pen**, **aira2889** and **lovin-yoochun**: usual thanks and gratitude. Do you want cookies? 'cos they have healing powers -they managed to blow my depression away! Haha. Want me to do a X'mas special? Sort of an apology for my nutty behaviour.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimers apply. (ii) X'mas special comes later, _I promise_! (iii) **_Please. Review._** Brighten up my day with your review, _ne_? ^_^

**23.**

The present _kaichō_ of Seika High have a fan club. Aoi wonders if Suzuna knows.

* * *

"You." Someone called out. _Huh?_ He thinks as he look about him. There was no one else at the stairs leading to the rooftop, all except him. And the rude person pointing an accusing finger at him.

As if reading his thoughts, the stranger continued. "Hyōdou Aoi_-san_. Let me introduce myself. I'm Tachibana Yuri, Head of Seika High's _kaichō_'s fan club." The girl with auburn braids –Yuri– announced, voice obnoxiously imperious. Aoi resisted the urge to strangle her, figuring that a glare would be sufficient to scare her off. It always had, but no such luck today, when Yuri continued speaking. Out of spite, he decided to term her as 'Auburn'.

"We are concerned with your intimacy with our beloved _kaichō_ and are warning you—" here, Auburn's voice turned icy and Aoi scoffed at her intimidation tactics. "–to stay away from Suzuna_-sama_."

_No one tells me what to do_, Aoi frowned. His eyes narrowed, and lips twisting into a mean glower. Then he noticed someone rushing towards Auburn –his eyes widened, _they're going to attack me for real?_

A girl brandishing a broom stopped once she reached Yuri (He breathed a sigh of relief), and whispered something (_too far away, can't hear_, he scowled), which caused Auburn to freeze for a while. Auburn then returned her attention to him, huffing out a haughty "We'll be watching you" and fled, together with Broom-wielding girl.

The sapphire-eyed boy figured that either the club was popular enough to have numerous members that there is little need to show hostility; or the name 'Suzuna' itself is powerful enough that the Seika High's students cower and submit to the fan club.

Then he frowned when the girls –Auburn and Broom-wielding girl– ran off in the direction of the Student Council room. _Here comes trouble,_ Aoi sighed. He's been doing that a lot more lately.

* * *

_Cram school…?_ Suzuna absently ponders where she had gotten a faint impression of the so-called 'Cram school' while eying her 'disciples', which her four fellow Seika High freshmen had insisted she address them. She exhaled the breath she had been unconsciously holding. Where she had heard of 'Cram school', in terms of importance, pales in comparison to what she ought to do with the quartet. _Standing outside the Student Council room, looking longingly inside _(she denied the looks they were throwing at her; those puppy-like looks that could weaken their master's will) _is not going to help_, the brunette finally decides.

"Get in," she ushers the four boys in. "This is not a cram school," Suzuna spoke firmly once all of them entered the warm room, eying them individually to show her seriousness. It took her a while to continue speaking, thinking through what she would say. "However, if you are eager to set up this 'cram school', you are welcome to fill in the forms for establishing a new club."

She kept her calm when one of the four shook his head violently, "You got it wrong, _kaichō_," he paused for a moment when the others nudged him, muttering something along the lines of "Don't challenge our role model!" and "Sound less challenging and more tactful, like our _kaichō-sama_".

Their shuffling and fidgeting was taking up too much precious time so she prompted the boys, "Go on." Frankly, Suzuna was curious about their request, because their rough, gangsterly appearance and what they want –a club filled with goody two shoes students willing to study in earnest – clashes badly.

"You are our role model. We respect that you—" The boys froze when the door to the Student Council room was roughly slid open and a cold voice harped, "You guys again! Don't haress our _kaichō-sama_!"

* * *

Aoi entered the room breathing heavily. To his dismay and irritation, the girls were oppressing yet another hardheaded victim. _Victims_, the sapphire-eyed boy corrected, eyes soaking in the sight of a scathing, verbal argument between the two groups. The ruckus was making the pounding in his head harder, but Suzuna managed to silence the idiots, and show her displeasure before he could.

With as simple a gesture as laying her hand on the leaders of the two groups' shoulders, Suzuna managed to quiet the rowdy intruders. Her normally bright hazel eyes were dim with displeasure and disappointment. The brunette continued to keep mum, and Aoi figured that this was the first he's seen her angry.

"Please keep your volumes down, this is a Council room." Suzuna spoke quietly and evenly, trying not to let her emotions seep into her tone. "Please deal with your differences maturely," She would normally be neutral and subtle, but apparently, the groups' argument had affected her for her to unconsciously say something as…tactlessly as that. "Please avoid arguments. Communicate. Compromise. It's not good to upset the other."

With a final sigh, she let her hands drop and went to sit by her desk. It was her cue dismissing them, and the idiots bent to apologise before rushing out. He slid the doors closed, and Suzuna's fatigued voice made him pause for a moment.

"Aoi, could you…settle their problem for now?"

_You're really too nice, Suzuna._

_

* * *

_

"Aoi, how did it go?" Suzuna enquired when he reached the roof –their usual place during break between classes. Classes will soon end, and they'll be off for work in an hour.

"They made up to each other," he replied as he ushered Suzuna to seat herself closer to the building and further from the edge. Even if the roof is fenced, Aoi still has not come to trust her decisions when it concerns self-preservation.

The brunette stared at him, and nodded her head. She offered a smile, "Good work."

He handed her a can of coffee. "Don't think too much of it," he tells her as he settled beside her, "it's not your fault that they conflict."

If the sceptical noise she made were of any indication, she still thinks the issue in the SC room was her fault. "'Sorry for the inconvenience'," he quoted, then continued with not a little of disgust, "We've come to love and respect Suzuna_-sama_ even more now!" Aoi had been reluctant to impart those words to her, but if it makes her smile the smile he likes and brighten up, it's okay with him.

"…Suzuna_-sama_?" her hazel eyes trained themselves on his face, causing him to fluster.

"How would I know why they'd address you that way?" He huffed out, turning to face the sinking sun. The rays of sunlight hid his blushing cheeks.

* * *

Reviews are reviews. Reviews are love. Reviews are encouragement. Reviews are motivation. Reviews are hope. Reviews are the warm tingly feeling you get in your chest. Reviews are reminders. **perfect pen**, **aira2889**, **lovin-yoochun** and **peepers** (i.e. those who read but don't review), **thank you lots**!

Drop a simple review, _it's better to be acknowledged than not_. By the way, do me a favour? Advertise this ficlet on anime/manga forums? I'm a shameless person.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies.

(ii) My muse is not cooperating! _How the heck am I suppose to do a X'mas Special then? **Please Review** _-throw in some X'mas ideas too.

**24.**

Sometimes, Aoi thinks Suzuna might not be as down-to-earth as her attitude and appearance seems. The brunette may look composed and apathetic on the outside, but on the inside, she have this incorporeal quality –as if Suzuna had reached Zen and is floating about, flying around somewhere.

* * *

"Oi, what do you think you're doing? Changing while a guy is here…" His voice was rough, he was blushing and flustered. But Aoi is Aoi, and had managed to compose himself quickly. He turned to face the lockers.

In response, Suzuna had elicited a thoughtful "Hmm…" while she continues to change from the Maid costume into Seika High's _seifuku_. Shortly after, his sharp ears picked up a short silence –her pausing in her movements, he thinks. "But I can trust Aoi, right?"

This caught him unawares, and he turned to face him. The thought that she might still be changing when he turned had not registered.

Standing blissfully in front of her assigned locker, Suzuna gave him a wry side glance before closing her locker.

* * *

Suzuna returned her attention back to locking her locker. She had expected her co-worker to make an embarrassed comment but was surprised by the silence. She turned to face him, intending to ask if he were alright when he spoke.

"Suzuna…you can trust me."

The younger of the Ayuzawa siblings was dumbfounded. She realises that Aoi was honest and serious. She felt a sudden burst of courage and boldly walked over to pat his head. _He's like a cat_, she thought with a rare smile on her customarily doll's face, _a big cat_. Suzuna had to stand on tiptoes just to ruffle his head; Aoi was taller than her already.

"Thank you," she told him sweetly before she fled.

* * *

"_Kyaa~ _Aoi_-chan_! _Moe~!_"

* * *

Special thanks to all **peepers**, especially my loyal reviewers **perfect pen**, **aira2889 **and **lovin-yoochun**. This goes for **Kasumi Uchiha**, yet another reviewer! Yay~ Firstly, have a great X'mas. I'm not sure about you, but my holidays are a week or two away from ending. But as my dear senior say, "_No worries! Enjoy your holidays first!_". Next, well. C15 was actually my pride. My 2nd 'masterpiece'. Haha, but I've only realised that Suzuna is getting more mysterious after you people point that out. Patience, my dear friends~ Wait till I'm done with the Summer Holidays arc. ^_^ Lastly, and most importantly. _You know I promised you a X'mas special...? Well. My muse is not helping. I've written a few short para...but like I said, muse is a b****. So...It's not that I want to cancel that (ahem, I don't go back on my promises), but...contribute some ideas too? *sheepish*_


	17. Chapter 17 X'mas

A/N: (i) SDA -I've decided to shorten it.

(ii) XmasSpec is _that_ hard to write it's not even remotely funny. Be appreciative.**_ Please Review._**

(iii) Kissing under mistletoes is cliched. No offence. I thought to incorporate it...

**(iv) This took place a year or two before 2G's original timeline. Contain SPOILERS from Vol 12 Chapter 55-56.**

**

* * *

**

Flakes of snow drifted softly towards the ground, occasionally landing on the people's heads or continuing to sprinkle the ground with more and more layers of white. In her casual get up, Suzuna summed up the situation: Aoi and herself were tailing after her sister and boyfriend, who was apparently out on a date. But he was not doing a good job of trailing their targets; given his compulsive shop entering when his sapphire eyes spotted something that captured his eyes.

"Aoi_-san_, why are we doing this?" she questioned the sapphire-eyed boy who had left the shop only to hide behind shrubs, generally being more suspicious than inconspicuous. "Don't tell me you have an unrequited crush on my sister," she continued on bluntly, heaving an exhausted sigh.

The boy flushed a little as he jump about to face her. "N-No way! I-I just…"

The discomfort on his face made her feel guilty. True, she has been reluctant to stalk her sister, but Aoi did promise her free entertainment and something to do during Christmas instead of stay at home. Impulsively, she interrupted monotonously, "Look, they're moving on."

And so, they hurried along once more, disappearing with the throngs of people.

* * *

_(2 in the afternoon, Christmas Day, Ayuzawa house)_

"Misaki_-chi_ scored a Christmas date with Usui_-san_," those were the first words the boy standing in their front porch uttered as soon as she opened the doors. She tilted her head, part acknowledgement and part welcoming him to their humble home. Her sister's acquaintance remained on the steps, and she fleetingly wonders if it was the lack of Christmas décor that made him pause. He then spoke once more, "Aren't you curious?"

The brunette across him shook her head.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" he repeated, more assertive this time round. When the sapphire-eyed boy received an impassive shake of her head as reply once more, he changed his question. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

* * *

The amusement park. Of all places, Usui_-san_ and her sister decides to go to an amusement park. Sure, it was an ideal place for dating couples, but what will Aoi and herself do? They are not even a couple, for goodness's sake, and yet people are already commenting how cute a couple they are.

The flustering and blushing from her partner in crime did not help.

Her hazel eyes strayed to the mills of people –family, couples– gathered about the amusement park; wearing million watt smiles and happiness radiating from their very souls.

"Look, it's a reindeer!" a child exclaimed to her father. The scene reminded her of her childhood, and Suzuna almost showed her melancholy. Instead, she turned to find that Aoi had disappeared to take a look at a booth. She sighed once more and dragged him along to hide beside the wall that separates the haunted house from the play booth. Her partner remembers his mission, and starts to look over the wall, sapphire eyes diligently looking out for their targets.

"They've stopped. They…they're arguing?" Aoi informed to her, eyes still pasted on the couple in his curiosity.

"_Onee-chan_ hates haunted houses, that's probably what they're bantering about now." She reported her conclusions to the boy beside her. Her hazel eyes staring at the goods instead of the couple they were tailing. She returned her gaze to join Aoi when he started to move.

"What're you doing?" Suzuna asks, even though she does not really want to know. She was his partner in crime; it's better to be in the know than not. Especially since she spotted an unusual sight of a lone man observing their targets too.

"Moving closer. I can't hear!" the sapphire-eyed boy's voice was laced with frustration. Suzuna realises that she had better take control of the situation. From the time she had opened the door to him, she learnt that he had a short fuse on his patience despite his cunning at deception.

The brunette pulled his hand back. "They're riding the carousel; they'll see you. Do you still want to go out in the open? You're pretty obvious to spot, you know, being born a pretty boy…" Pink dusted his cheeks at the statement.

In an attempt to hide his blushing face, he turned away. Only to panic. "They're gone!"

The brunette continued her firm grip on his wrist, "Why are you trailing after them?" she seriously questions despite her blank face. It was evident that Suzuna did not buy into his earlier excuse of 'keeping him focused on the mission', even though there was some truth in the reason.

* * *

_(2 days before Christmas Day, Maid Latte)_

Misaki and himself sat across each other; both their plates of food and glass of water empty. In a sudden burst of courage (which most likely stem from his irritation with the person across him), he admits his feelings. "I like Misaki_-chi_."

She coloured, but before she could get a word in edgewise, he soldiered on. "That's why. Become more lovey-dovey with that _baka_ Usui, and become happier."

"…Eh?"

Apparently she did not get it, so he ploughed on. "If you do that, you'd get cuter, right?" he explains to her haughtily, and then seriously, "I want to see a cute Misaki_-chi_."

* * *

"I like cute things," he bluntly confesses to the brunette in the middle of the amusement park, cheeks dusted pink but eyes defiant. Activities go on, disregarding the two of them, leaving them all the privacy they need.

Suzuna refuses to blush, maintaining her stoic façade, but allowing her heart to thump hummingbird beats. "What does that had to do with—"

"I want to see. The _dere_ Misaki_-chi_ when she's with Usui_-san_." He confesses unabashedly. His sapphire eyes warily stared at the brunette in front of him, looking out for any emotions that she could not conceal in her eyes. Finally, understanding crossed her features.

"You like _onee-chan_, don't you?"

"How-What-How did you get that conclusion!"

The tension between the two partners disappeared with just a simple teasing from the girl.

* * *

_(6 in the evening, Christmas Day, Shopping District)_

Moments later, they were at the same starting point, sipping warm chocolate while watching the scene from inside the warm confines of the café. The outside looked warm enough with the love radiating from every individual that she felt hot just being inside the café.

As the sun sinks lower, the fairy lights started to glow. Every inch was covered with bright, coloured glow while snow drifted softly to the ground. The most majestic was the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the square. In a moment of spontaneity, he grasped her wrist and pulled her outside to stand in front of the tree.

"It looks pretty, doesn't it?" Awe and marvel was in his tone as he stared at the gold and silver foils curled around the tree, different coloured ornaments –ranging from violins to clothes to angels to chocolates– dotted the tree.

They had not noticed when their hands sought the other out, and clung to it happily. Christmas has never been this refreshing before.

"Merry Christmas!"

X'mas Special


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimers applies. (ii) Peace offering, cos even I know Xmas Spec was crap (_ burned) (iii) _**Reviews** are appreciated!_

**25.**

It was two weeks before the long-awaited Summer Vacation and the SC were holding its final meeting for the term. The President herself was speaking, and like always, communicated with a face as expressive as a doll's and a monotone voice that bordered on coldly indifferent yet firm.

"There'll be exams before the summer holidays. Regarding this issue, I expect all of you to score and be placed, at the very least, the top 20 when results are presented." Murmurs ended the silence, yet the brunette continued relentlessly, "If you were unable to do so, the teachers have agreed that you would be on temporary leave till your results show improvements." When the President ended her announcements, havoc broke out in the room –half the occupants were frozen into silence, the other half dealing with the stress their own way; weeping, grabbing the best academic for help, shouting…

* * *

Aoi watched Suzuna consume her _onigiri_ blissfully. Finally, he spoke to address the question that had been on his mind for quite a while. "Suzuna, at the SC meeting…"

The brunette paused her movement of grabbing another _onigiri_ to face him. The use of her first name, together with the Student Council, was unlike him. He would usually use her title –_kaichō_- when addressing questions regarding the SC. Aoi had implied seriousness and confidence by using her first name together with the Student Council. "The examinations results?"

"Yes. Aren't you a bit too harsh and reckless? To be placed at the top 20…how are you going to find replacements in the meantime?" Aoi broke off his sentence when Suzuna patted his head, somehow soothing his anxiety.

"Have faith," she simply answered. He blinked his sapphire eyes at the simple reply he received, and realised that indeed, he had been quick to judge that his fellow council members –himself included- would not make it.

"Fine then. What about you? Between this, school and the SC, will you be alright?" He questioned.

The girl sitting across him nodded. "I'll be fine. I study daily."

Aoi frowned then. _Of course she would be fine, she's Misaki_-chi_'s sister_, he silently berated himself, face slightly flushed in embarrassment.

Just then, Satsuki entered the back door. "Aoi_-chan_, you must work hard else we'll be short of one employee! _Onii-san_ just phoned to say something like that, and you're not answering your phone." As quickly as the café manager had appeared, she disappeared as fast too.

* * *

Suzuna bit her lips as she witnessed Aoi's discomfort. Hesitantly, she offered her help, pretty sure that his pride would be wounded, the offer be rejected and Aoi would do reckless things –like pulling an all nighter just to prove his father wrong.

He surprised her when she saw his face brightened and blurted out, "That'll be a great help!" Because Aoi is Aoi, and he prides himself a man, which he is, that he added, "Not that I'll need the tutoring."

Once again, Satsuki managed to reappear without a structured cue and teased her nephew, "Aoi_-chan_, you're not being honest again!"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimer applies. (ii) Have a great new year's~! You know what would make the start of my new year better? **_Review, please_**.

**26.**

When she had raised the offer, Aoi thought Suzuna herself was going to tutor him. _Apparently not_, he thought disapprovingly, as the elder Ayuzawa sister apologised and explained that she'd be replacing her sister for that day since _Suzuna_-chan_ has something on_. He angrily swore to find her the next day to explain herself.

* * *

The brunette sneezed as she walked to mail the postcard and her family's other letters. She hopes that there'll be many boxes of watermelons again, _like last year, and the year before, and before…_

(If you thought she'll suspect someone talking about her, sorry to disappoint you. Despite Lady Luck's apparent liking to her, Suzuna's expressionless doll's faces should show that she does not believe in superstitions.

**27.**

The bell rang at 4 in the afternoon, signalling that classes had ended. The staffs of Seika High had agreed to suspend after-school activities, at least, until the exams are over.

"Make sure you spend your time wisely, okay?" the teacher announced before dismissing the class and wishing them luck for the upcoming examinations.

His sapphire eyes seek out a familiar brunette while gathering his materials, and then Aoi decides to simply wait for her at the door. A girl was consulting the Seika High's President, and it most probably had something to do with the lesson. _Explaining the math concept?_ He thinks fleetingly, positioning himself to not block movements in and out the classroom doors, yet able to detect any people leaving or entering. He won't let Suzuna out of tutoring him today.

A tap to his shoulder caught his attention; and he hopes the person is Suzuna.

"Hyōdou_-san_, would you like to join us? We're going—"

His sapphire eyes dimmed as he heaved a sigh. Aoi interrupted before his classmate could continue, "No thanks."

The guy seems to not be receiving his message. His curt reply should show his reluctance to carry on the conversation, yet the sandy haired guy –Shou? Shouta? Shouhei? – returned a cheeky grin and remarked, "Date? Who with? Oh, wait. Let me guess –Ayuzawa Suzuna? I'm envious!"

His cheeks burned. "Wrong!" Aoi snaps, then his mind considers dating with Suzuna, and he blushes some more. _We're studying, just the two of us. Isn't that…dating? Ah, no way, definitely not. We're just…studying; nothing more, nothing less._

"Aoi? Shouhei_-san_?" a soft voice to his left alerted him that it was not just them two guys now; the President herself had came to join in their exchange.

His classmate's grin widened some more, and scratched his head, "I'll leave you two alone now. See you! Join us next time, Hyōdou_-san_!" That was the last the two saw as he dashed off round the corner, giving them privacy.

Both remained silent for a moment, staring at the sandy haired boy's back as it disappeared. "What is he doing? Running in the hallways…" the brunette beside him remarked disapprovingly. "Let's go, Aoi."

Aoi nodded, then warily questioned, "What…did you hear?"

The doll's gaze she kept trained on his face was his answer. He breathed a sigh of relief that she heard nothing, then remembered why this whole misunderstanding started. He could feel his 'lecture mode' coming in again; he has been lecturing Suzuna a lot these days.

"Why offer to tutor me when you yourself is not going to do it?"

He received a blank stare in return. "What are you talking about?"

_Was I wrong? No, no. I'm correct, Suzuna is probably trying to confuse me._ "Are you sure that you don't know?" his sapphire eyes bore into hers, with every intention of catching her lies. The brunette eventually averted her hazel eyes, "_Onee-chan_ might have said something like that…" she finally caved in, eyes steadily trained on empty air.

Aoi exhaled in resignation, his earlier motivation gone. "You're going to teach me now, won't you?" he asked.

The girl paused.

"You are, won't you?" he repeated, more firmly the second time as he stopped walking. He was waiting for both things –a reply from Suzuna, and for her to start walking again.

"…" The nod satisfied him, but the silence did not. "If Aoi don't mind…Let's study at my house. If you don't mind…" Suzuna muttered, pink dusting her cheeks.

Subsequently they took a different turn from their usual path to Maid Latte, and he figures that she's taking the route to the Ayuzawa house.

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

"_Ōjamashimasu_."

Two voices rang in the silence of the Ayuzawa household, one familiar, the other somewhat of an acquaintance. This caused the mother to appear in the hallway, despite her unkempt appearance –especially the paint spotted apron she wore– wearing a smile on her pale face. "_Ōkaerinasai_, Suzuna_-chan_. _Ōagari kudasai_, Aoi_-chan_. Misaki_-chan_ called and told both of you to take a break from work today."

Suzuna nodded as she removed her canvas shoes into her slippers. She offered a spare set to her companion. She had figured her sister might do something like this; the gamble to spare a few minutes studying at home instead of Maid Latte worked.

The brunette entered her room, choosing to be deliberately oblivious to the conversation between her mother and Aoi. The sooner she finishes tutoring her co-worker, the sooner she could get on with her own revision.

* * *

"Take care of her for me, Aoi_-chan_." Minako told her visitor.

The boy nodded seriously, "Of course." This left her satisfied, and she wondered how many times her younger daughter had caused her fine friend to worry, watching him enter said daughter's room.

* * *

**Reviews**, like always, are _greatly_ appreciated. They serve as my anchor; ensuring that I remember to update always and not drop it. To all those who've reviewed, thanks you lots~! ^_^ Have a great New Year!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: (i) Standard disclaimers apply.

(ii) Re-vamping Ch 20 and 21. The previous pace seem too...abrupt, y'know? 3 months as close friends and confessing already? I don't think so. But correct me if I'm wrong (review button over there; throw your 2 cents in) since I've never experienced bf-gf love.

**28.**

"Each caterpillar has 4 legs," the brunette told him.

"No, they don't." Frankly speaking, he does not know how many legs caterpillars have, but Aoi does know how many caterpillars _not_ have.

The brunette across him repeated her earlier sentence. Her eyes bore into his own sapphire ones, as if daring him to deny her claim. At his puzzled appearance, Suzuna shook her head and finally explains, "This is a method _onee-chan_ uses to remember when drawing structural formulae of organic compounds."

Suzuna further explains by using an example from their Chemistry textbook. When the brunette noticed the gleam of understanding in his sapphire eyes, she returned both text and pen to her companion, opting to silently watch him work.

Hazel eyes drifted to the simple clock mounted on the wall directly facing her. 7.54, it reads. Onee-chan_ should be back by now, and mum would have prepared dinner, and… no wonder my stomach hurts._ Suzuna turned her attention to Aoi, wanting to tell him to _stop and have dinner with us_. But when she saw the look of intense concentration pasted on his face, the brunette remained silent.

_Maybe later_, Suzuna thinks,_ dinner can wait_. Unabashedly, she stared at her companion, noticing how his eyes seem more lavender purple than sapphire, how flawlessly smooth his skin was when the late noon sunlight spilled into her room and its inhabitants. Suzuna took the time to admire his androgynous features, and understood why Aoi was termed 'pretty boy' in Seika.

"Suzuna? Aoi_-chan_? I'm coming in," a familiar voice caught Suzuna's attention.

Impassively, the younger Ayuzawa sister glanced at her _onee-chan_ while murmuring softly, "You should knock, _onee-chan_."

* * *

(_Moments before…_)

"_Tadaima_," a familiar voice echoed from the hallway, loud enough to be heard even from inside a locked door. However, both freshmen were too focused on their respective revision (if studying Aoi's face considers as 'revision') to notice the on-goings occurring just outside the door, earning a proud smile from the elder of the two Ayuzawa sisters.

"Ah, Misaki_-chan_, _Ōjamashimasu_." Minako returned, silently padding down to meet her daughter with a pair of slippers.

"They're studying hard," Misaki noted to her mother.

In reply, her mother nodded, then concernedly spoke, "They've been studying for more than 2 hours now. Frankly, I'm concerned for them. Dinner's ready and they haven't eaten." Her mother confides to her eldest daughter in hushed whispers, anxiety marring her features while glancing at the closed door.

"I'll tell them to take a break then," Misaki informs her mother, subtly reassuring the sickly mother in her own way –with actions instead of words. _It's better to _see_ that those two are fine, instead of having to listen from me._

_

* * *

_

"The customers at Maid Latte are missing the two of you already," Misaki tells both freshmen whom were enjoying the bunny-shaped apple slices.

"Of course! With my refreshing cuteness, no one can resist the superior Net Idol Aoi!" Aoi haughtily announces.

By now, Suzuna had tuned out of his self-praising. _Bishounen_ he may be, but once his man's pride gets in the way… _He _is_ male after all._ "I won't be working tomorrow, unlike Aoi, _onee-chan_." She turns to notify her sister, grabbing another apple slice before retreating into her room. To Suzuna, her break is over.

"Enjoy yourselves," with that final parting, the brunette left.

* * *

"Forgive Suzuna_-chan_. She's a creature of habit, so she'll get edgy when her daily schedule is not met." The elder Ayuzawa sister apologised, explaining her sibling's slightly rude behaviour as they parted at the station.

Only when Aoi left did she frown.

"_Suzuna is getting flighty when it comes to Aoi now."_

"Misa_-chan_~ What about Aoi and that sister of yours that had you speaking out loud, in the middle of the street, at this time of night? It's dangerous, you know?" a teasing voice that could have only belonged to her boyfriend murmured in her ear, startling her.

Apparently, she had unknowingly said that out loud.

Misaki balled up her hands into fists and gave a blow to his stomach. "Usui! What do you think _you_ are doing!" Then more calmly afterwards, "Those two aren't your concern."

"They aren't yours either," the blond replied as he straightened up –all traces of pain earlier gone, replaced by seriousness.

"I know…" the elder sister answered reluctantly.

"You know, you're cute when you do that. Can I—"

"_Baka_ Usui!" a blow landed on his shin as she distanced herself and mutter, "Pervert outer-space alien."

* * *

Buckets of gratitude to my dear reviewers: **krissy2lip **& **priyanka **(Thanks to both for the review! Hope you two enjoy the future updates too!), **aira2889** (I understand, studies should always be first priority. As long as you come back and visit when you're free, I'll be happy!), **missmori** (Yeah, you're right. OOC-ness kills me. Wonder what you think of this compared to the previous one. Oh, I love reading your opinions and suggestions most; thanks for helping me improve this fic with your voice ^_^), **Luna9327** (Thanks for the reassurances! As you can see, I don't trust myself very much, that's why I prefer to listen to reviewers' voices on how to improve this fic), **perfect pen** (Exactly because you said turning point, that is why I'm changing Ch20-Read A/N #2. I'm curious of what you think fo this compared to the previous too. Thanks for the review!)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.

**29.**

[Class 1-1, Suzuna & majority of Class 1-1]

The pre-examinations period was always tense. That was why the focused silence of her classroom, save for the careless flipping of paper, scratching of pen on paper or whispered explanations came as no surprise to Seika High's President. What Suzuna had not expected was when several of her classmates simultaneously stood up and (she assumed) their leader told her, "Forgive us, Suzuna_-san_, but if touching you brings us luck for the exams…" His sentence faltered when Suzuna started retreating.

* * *

_Run!_ Her instincts shouts at her when her more than half of her classmates took a threatening step forwards.

* * *

"Calm down," their leader tried to –unsuccessfully– restore order.

"Whatever," a brusque voice yelled from the back. His leering eyes still remain on the brunette. completely ignoring their previously elected 'leader', the burly classmate shouted a simple order that caused chaos within the confines of a small classroom, "Get her!"

* * *

She had thrown her doll's mask away. A hurt expression bloomed on her face as she ran out the classroom doors.

Unconsciously, her hazel eyes searched the advancing group for a familiar face. _Aoi._ Relief coursed through her system, Suzuna did not find him. At the same time, the brunette felt disappointed.

Silently, she called for him.

_Aoi, where are you?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

[Hallways to Class 1-1, Aoi, ? Juniors & half of Class 1-1]

"Man, the freshmen sure are easy to deceive," a junior snickered to his friend.

"Yeah. That was a good show," the auburn-haired friend sniggers along.

The two left the freshmen block, bowed over with laughter along the way.

* * *

_What are those _sempai_ doing?_ Aoi briefly wonders as he climbs up the stairs. The thought was pushed away (_studies must have been tough on the 2__nd__ years; another pair spotted laughing without reason_) as soon as he entered an unusually empty classroom to find Suzuna missing from her seat.

_She's usually here 10 minutes before homeroom starts. Could she be absent?_

The brunette had been behaving strangely ever since the tutoring session. They had been spending time away from each other, unlike before when they could always be found together –be it Student Council, Maid Latte, or simply indulging in the others' company. Whenever they crossed paths (which were never coincidental because he has lots of questions to clarify. He is not as academically smart as Suzuna), the President would utter quick and concise replies.

Suzuna seemed almost distant.

* * *

"_Ne ne_, did you see?" the quiet raven-haired girl whispers to her friend.

"See?" the bespectacled friend seems confused for a moment before understanding dawns on her features. "About Suzuna_-chan_? Yeah, I did."

A cheery auburn bounded over to join in their conversation, "We all did, Karin_-chan_, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Except Hyōdou_-san_," the raven-haired girl, Karin, corrects her companions.

"So?"

"We should tell him," Karin explains.

Shock was evident on the spectacled girl's –Sakura's– face as she blurted out, "But he was the one that said your fashion sense is outdated!"

A blush adorned Karin's face, while her friend flustered to correct herself. The auburn could care less and had wordlessly left their table and subsequently, their conversation.

* * *

Do they know he was there, listening in to their conversation all along? What was he, an invisible ghost?

Annoyed, he turned to face the girls, but froze when Karin whispered her next words.

* * *

"But I still think…" Karin interrupts hesitatingly, "Suzuna_-chan_…she was so sad. Sad and scared."

* * *

Worry was his first response, for Suzuna does not cast her doll's façade away easily.

"_Suzuna_. What happened to her?" the sapphire-eyed boy interrogates the meek girls seated behind him.

* * *

[Music Room 2, Suzuna & ? Senior]

The Seika High Student Council President leaned heavily against the doors of the music room. Unlike the other blocks of the school, the Arts & Music block wears a western influence. Never had the brunette been glad for doors that open outwards instead of the norm sliding ones.

Forlornly, Suzuna wonders to herself. _I'll be late if I don't leave; homeroom starts soon. I need to deal with them too; else half of the class will be gone too._

_What should I do?_

* * *

Someone invaded his territory, the senior thinks as a brunette rushed into the Music room and shuts the doors as quickly as she burst in. He took a second take, however, when he noticed that the girl was Seika High's President.

_Another one chased? Poor girl._

* * *

Oh ho, anyone wants to guess what happens next? Or when Aoi's or Suzuna's birthday is? The review button is the way to go!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**30.**

Trepidation coursed through his system as his feet pounded against the floor. Aoi was used to sitting pretty in his feminine dresses, but not boyish activities such as running and sweating. His breaths came in huffs and pants as Aoi slowed by the Arts and Music block. A hand was on his bent knee, the other held onto the adjacent wall for support. When canvas shoes came to a stop before him did he raise his head.

"_Fuku-__kaichō_…"

His hooded _sempai_ nodded in acknowledgement then tilted his chin towards the third music room.

"Suzuna-_chan_'s in there, resting. Bring her to the infirmary."

A nod of thanks in return, Aoi hurried onwards, towards where she lay – lying by the door as the pre-summer breeze shifted strands of her hair.

It was then that Aoi felt the warmth and stickiness, adding to his irritation.

_Why did I worry?_

* * *

She is sleeping. Suzuna knows she is, knows this as if it were a fact. She watches from across the room, Suzuna – no, the dream her – slid onto the floor by the door

_-how unsightly,_ she reflects, _the uniform will become dirty-_

A movement by the curtains caught 'their' attention, and she recognised him immediately – much faster than the dream Suzuna did, anyway.

_-and that was because she was swaying, dizzy from running, hiding, exerting herself-_

"_Fuku-__kaichō_,"

_-she saw herself speak and physically felt the painful throbbing head and a world where 2s and 3s of each exist-_

"You should be in class."

_-a short burst of laughter – from herself. She needs help, her consciousness is slipping and Suzuna is barely clinging on, and yet she asked him _that_?-_

Suzuna noticed a shift in her positions. This time she was one with dream-her's body, looking through her own eyes. But everything was so blurry, like static.

A pocket-watch

Kanou pushing up his spectacles

A gentle voice cooing sleep

As the world fade to black once more, she tried struggling against an unknown restraint. If she were Misaki – strong, powerful, fearsome, the embodiment of passions uncontrolled, she'd have screamed.

_Let me out._

* * *

"I'll leave my sister in your hands, Kanou-_kaichō_."

He had nodded – how could he not? After all the president had done for him, _this_ was what he could do for her in return.

The problem was, he no longer was President.

* * *

The tiny girl – so alike her sister, yet not – entered the student council room to a sea of expectant faces. They have heard and known of the former 'demon' president, and the relationship between the two. They expect everything from the tiny girl, and even if she failed to meet up to standards (of course not. If she's anything like her sister, she'd do her best, give it her all) her school-girl aura (overheard when the officers exchanged 'gossip') would ensure that she will be kept in the council.

_They must miss Yukimura._

"Good afternoon. I'm glad all of you turned up despite your busy schedules,"

Kanou noticed her survey the occupants and ignored the fact that their 1st year secretary was missing.

_Doesn't she care?_

"Before I continue, I would like the council to be acquainted with their roles."

Tuning out from the conversation, he wondered. _What does __a vice-president do?_

His turn was second last and by then, the secretary had came in sour-faced and unhappy, shooting a glare at the council president.

She ignored that look, however, and turned her attention to him.

_Is it because of my previous position as President?_

"…to bring out the limitations to your proposals."

The brunette nodded in appreciation for his answer, "Thank you."

* * *

Suzuna never asked what guardians do.

_(clean up your messes, tie loose ends, and take care of you when it's glaringly obvious that you're incapable of it )_

Kanou doubt that she'll want to know _that_ exchange with her older sister.

* * *

Aoi went straight for the infirmary when his 2 hour paper was over. He was a jumble of emotions – irritation, anxiety, satisfaction…

Her head was bowed and Aoi knew she was unsettled.

Tired of their gloomy greetings ("What's wrong?" _Pft! As if she'll tell him that. She never does, come to think of it._), he bragged of his confidence in the paper.

The brunette turned to face him, surprised but happy nonetheless. "Good job, Aoi." She congratulated, "But don't get too confident. This is just the first paper." She warned.

He grinned. "Are you leaving anytime soon? We'll be early if we leave now."

* * *

Hope this will please you for a while. Updates would be sporadic to non-existant these 2 years - 'A' Levels and all. It's been quite a while since I last wrote, so this would be quite different from the previous chapters.

As always, your reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

Everytime something happens and I cannot laugh  
I know you will laugh and smile

~ *tear*, Kagamine Rin

* * *

The walk to Maid Latte was awkward, Suzuna feels in passing.

The bitumen roads and concrete pavement were all she sees; oh, and not forgetting the concentric circles whenever a single rain drip onto the pavement. Silently, she walks alongside Aoi, under his lolita-styled umbrella.

Suzuna had nothing to fidget on – Aoi was carrying her belongings.

_Considerate_, she reflects; half in sarcasm, the other half grateful. With nothing to occupy her hands, she crossed them on her chest.

"Cold?" Aoi queries without even a glance.

"Yes." The brunette lies.

She wonders what others think of them: two high schoolers, under an umbrella together. Conflicting feelings hit her hard. She wants to be happy. (_People see us as a couple._) She wants to be angry. (_There's no way _this_ could ever happen._)

The rain continued to pour around them.

-x-

The rain is letting up into a light drizzle, Aoi notes as he stretches out a palm outside the cover of his umbrella.

For the first time since they left school grounds, he looked at her. With her hunched shoulders and crossed arms, not to mention the pained expression on her slightly pale face, Aoi figures that she was distressed.

He was tempted to 'terrorise' her face into a more positive expression, like smiling or grinning, for instance. He has seen her smile – many times, too – that an _un_smiling face unsettles him. Sapphire eyes looked about their surroundings, and lighted up in mirth.

Abruptly, he closed the umbrella, allowing sprinkles of rain to land on their uniforms with darkened dots.

Smiling an impish smile, he recklessly grabbed her slender arms.

"Let's go window shopping for a while!" He announces happily.

The unhappy expression fell away into one of astonishment.

-x-

Playfulness coloured sapphire eyes, the twinkle in his eyes seems to ask: _Why are you surprised?_

A small smile somehow made its way on her face, and a little of the awkwardness she felt melted away.

* * *

"Thankfully I installed showers here!" Their shop manager huffed out, a figure of worried amusement. Both high schoolers had appeared at the backdoor, wet hair clinging to their foreheads and uniform partially soaked with rain.

Aoi worn a curiously happy smile, and even Suzuna expressed a glimmer of a slight smile. There was no awkward rift, no separating walls between the two, Satsuki noted. Then she wondered what had happened between them.

-x-

With Suzuna in the showers (he _is_ a gentleman; after all), he stared at his wrinkled finger pads, reflecting.

He keeps thinking back to her mirthful expressions – the small but gentle upwards curve of her pale pink lips, her slightly flushed cheeks, and –

Her expressive tea-coloured eyes.

Aoi blushed.

This time, there were no angry thoughts of denial.

This time, he thinks that maybe he is starting to _like_ Suzuna.

-x-

Suzuna came to an understanding.

Aoi is still of the male species, therefore, he is not perceptive to emotions.

(_So there is no need to think deeper in regards to him._)

This time, her like for him is not as distant.

(_Because we are friends._)

* * *

A/N:

(i) This is so horrible I don't know what to say. I'm so so sorry! Truthfully speaking, I'm thinking of revamping the whole series...But the hassles of this entire site irritates and stumps me. Grr!

(ii) Many thanks to **priyanka, aira2889, missmori, Luna9327, perfect pen, Suzanne Lee, dream-chan, torako88, SmileFaceTrace, Krissy2lip, Missy'Cinnamon and StripeyySocks**.

I change my mind about answering your reviews here! Too lengthy. _ But I still love you all. ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

Each day was preceded by 'yesterday'. Similarly, each subject paper was preceded by the next. By the end of the week, the examinations period has come to a close. The nerve-racking days were replaced with lazy, slothful ones.

Summer vacation has arrived at their doorsteps.

Aoi rejoiced.

Suzuna? Indifferent.

-x-

Aoi had pictured a summer vacation more...tame. Yet, the sapphire-eyed boy thinks he should have foreseen such an occurrence –

That summer vacation will become tradition.

That summer vacation will be spent at Beach House, with his ruggedly-ruthless aunt Nagisa.

Aoi paled.

-x-

"Mama approves of the trip." In a simple white sundress, she informed the shop manager. In her hands, Suzuna held simply onto an umbrella.

Squeals punctured the frosty-morning air (Ka-wai-i!) and a backdrop of (large, blooming) flowers and hearts appeared where Satsuki was standing on the train platform.

"Repeat that again, Su-chan! This time, say it in a more child-like voice!"

"Don't!" Aoi growled, clutching her out of the circle surrounding Suzuna. "It's too early for this too!"

-x-

The sun was too scorching. The breeze was too inconsistent. The walk was too long. The sand keeps getting into his slippers. The flies were too persistent. The chatters were too loud. And worst of all –

He was sweating.

(That was his reflection upon trekking to Beach House from the train station.)

Then Aoi glanced at the quiet girl beside him, hoping that she was an image of suffering (like he was now) –

But _no_.

_Of course she would be unaffected_, Aoi sourly thought.

-x-

Aoi, eyes closed, laid himself right beneath the fan circling itself sluggishly above them.

Suzuna watched with an amused gleam to her eyes, and reflects. _Just because he dresses as a girl does not mean that Aoi is any less boyish._

As a bout of drowsiness hit her, the brunette lay herself down beside him.

She fell asleep not long after.

He, who was watching her, took forty winks himself.

Unbeknownst to the pair of slumbering high school students, Satsuki took the chance to snap pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.

(She managed to repress her excited squeals to keep from waking the two.)

* * *

A/N: (i) Thanks lots, **Krissy2lip**, for your review. Your advice is useful!

(ii) Review? Even though it's crappy? Unfinished stories make me edgy. Especially stories that are unfinished but with great reviews.

(iii) Fluff. I feel a headache coming on.


	25. Chapter 25

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

He was paddling the canoe. She was seated – prim and proper, as instructed by one Aoi Hyoudou – on the opposite end of the tiny canoe. The sun basked them in sunlight. They were supposed to feel sweaty and warm and hot, yet the seawater surrounding them from all sides provides a cooling breeze.

Aoi continues to paddle. Suzuna continues to sit, her hands touching the silky, turquoise seawater.

Somewhere about them, a familiar voice was shouting.

"I think we should stop," Suzuna voiced her thought out. Her tone of voice was as blissful as the expression she wore. Only her spoken request conveyed a hint of concern, for his tanned Aunt was bellowing something rude, no doubt, at their direction.

Sapphire eyes catch hers as Suzuna lifts her eyes.

"We shouldn't," he replies easily.

The brunette returns to her calm assessment of the sea, preferring to stay out of any disagreement between Aoi and Nagisa.

Aoi continues to paddle, just as Nagisa continues to holler in their direction.

Then her voice faded, and all they hear is the tranquillity of the sea.

-x-

Seawater was splashed, unceremoniously, on the previously unruffled pair before howled laughter was heard.

"Oi, brats!" His rugged aunt called out from her own canoe across theirs. She was stifling her laughter. "This ain't a _pond_ for your romantic err…moment!"

She burst into another round of laughter.

Her laughter soon subsided, with a final amused muttering of 'Kids nowadays', Nagisa tossed an extra paddle to the brunette. It landed finely in the middle of the pair's canoe.

"You know how to paddle right, Suzuna-chan?"

Hazel eyes stared hesitantly at the bright yellow paddle before sighing. "No, I don't." She resignedly answered, getting her wet hands out of the sea to hold onto the foreign object.

_Was that a pout on her lips?_ The Hyoudou Aunt and nephew wondered, one in mirth, the other in scepticism.

There was a flurry of movement on the woman's canoe (losing composure from an onslaught of laughter), and then she tossed careless words to the High School students.

"Aoi, teach her then. I'll be leaving you to your privacy!" The last bit was voiced suggestively.

Nagisa was paddling away with laughter shaking her frame and rocking her canoe not only once.

"…That was embarrassing."

A quiet nod.

-x-

His Aunt Nagisa was on the shore, waiting for, watching over them. She seems to have run out of mirthful guffaws and sniggers, and stood composedly where waves after waves of seawater break on the sandy shore.

Suzuna would have made a bolt for it too, had he not tightly grasped onto her hand when they returned to shore.

"You're coming down with me." He murmurs in her ears.

"Well, sissy wants to talk to both of you so shoo!" With a grin, she waved them into her beach resort, partially soaked tee and shorts, hair drenched and hanging wet from her purposeful spray of seawater.

Nagisa wonders how much her nephew appreciates the view of his girlfriend's see-through tee. Snickers broke her composure of silent concentration – her eyes had spotted a fumbling, blushing Aoi.

-x-

His Aunts are crazy, Aoi thinks, as Aunt Satsuki's thrilled mood turned serious. When they had first entered the room, the 30-year-old manager was tittering about with sparkles in her eyes (that never bode well) and roses for backgrounds (which, similarly, never bode well). As swiftly as her animated mood had appeared, it had disappeared, replaced with seriousness.

"Su-chan, did Aoi-chan do anything…improper to you?"

His wet tendrils of hair snapped about to face Satsuki, bewildered and very much annoyed at being the implied accusation.

"No, I did—"

Sapphire eyes had landed on her tee, and a full-blown blush appeared on his face. Aoi turned away, muttering his defence. "No, I didn't."

When his other Aunt entered the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Aunt Nagisa would side for him; she was there, watching them throughout.

"Aw…sissy, let him be. Aoi is a guy after all, this kinds of things is okay."

He was too dumbfounded to return a smarting retort. _What the –?_

He finally made a frustrated growl and threw his hands up. "I don't care anymore! Suzuna – get changed!" He fled, wet and embarrassed and fuming.

-x-

They (insane women for aunts) sent Suzuna out to get him, after she has changed, of course.

-x-

It was when Suzuna was sitting prettily while he was about to change that Aoi realised something.

"What are you still doing here?" He questioned, raised eyebrow requesting her to leave the room while he changes.

The girl offers a quiet stare in return, and subsequently answers "Because you got a peek of my assets, so it's only fair to see yours, isn't it?" Suzuna had said it with a straight, blank expression.

Aoi was furiously blushing.

It was when the brunette giggled that Aoi realised he had been played with.

She had escaped before –

* * *

A/N:

(i) I had to cut out the last part. I think I've been reading too many M-rated ffic. Cough, this shall _never_ be rated M so we shall keep it at that. Ack. This story is so slow. Can't they _get together_ already? Boating idea was stemmed from my sister sprouting something about boats.

(ii) Thanks _lots_ to **Ripplerose**, **Krissy2lip** and **Twillk**!

**Pocky for Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

KWMS (c) Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

It was back to work the next morning.

Aoi had awoken to (almost) sexual harassment by Usui Takumi. He recalls the heat warming his face and disgust that Misaki's boyfriend was an indiscriminate sexual fiend. The blond had made his retreat once he was fully awaken. Judging by the way Suzuna was laughing (a hand on her stomach, the other stifling bubbling laughter), he suspects that the 'performance' Usui had done was in honour of the brunette. Aoi had scowled in displeasure, but refrained from seeking revenge – it was too early in the morning for that.

(_But not too early in the morning for Usui or Suzuna_, Aoi crossly thinks.)

Save for the Ayuzawa sisters (Misaki because of Usui, Suzuna because the staff deem it inappropriate), the staff had worn bikinis under frilly aprons; nothing short of suggestive, and suitable for the beach. Aoi is beginning to consider both his aunts to be ruthless business people.

Suzuna sits primly on the wooden doorstep, occasionally stretching out her muscles (and eliciting pleased moans which he tried to stay unaffected to), yawning and rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. Any onlooker would deem her actions cute and child-like.

(Not that he doesn't…)

Aoi glares at her as she yawned thrice in a roll.

"Get some rest if you're tired!"

In response, the brunette beside him stretched her arms out and breathed a pleased sigh. Lids closed over tea-coloured eyes and she shakes her head, murmuring, "Ah, I want to sit by the dock."

Aoi thinks of clear turquoise waters, and how cooling it would be on his feet. His glare subsided, replaced with an easy smile. Aoi raised his arms to cushion his head, lying down on the wooden flooring.

Promptly, he was kicked into returning to his original, seated position. Aoi scowls, _and I was thinking that summer over here at Beach House won't be so bad_.

"Suzuna-chan, T-shirt and shorts – can you help us? We need a waitress; no need to go about promoting, you'll serve customers here. Aoi-chan, the _cleaning_."

Aoi was ushered away before he could produce complaints or grunts of discontent. Once again, unlike last year, he wields a mop and scrub – his dismal sword and shield.

-x-

Suzuna sees Aoi; often a complaint on his lips coupled with furiously scrubbing limbs. Though he may be reluctant in undertaking menial chores, Aoi does his part diligently. As proven by the number of times customers whom stared slack-jawed at the sparkly-clean floor (or perhaps it was their reflections?) before slipping on said flooring.

Aoi sees Suzuna; a soft smile on her lips and refined actions demure to others. She catches attention wherever she goes; the only one not provocatively dressed, yet actions and demeanour seemingly teasing her onlookers. Then the attention would have drifted elsewhere as more developed bodies catch their eye. Aoi shudders in disgust – the beach is a breeding ground for perverts; one could stare for as long and as obvious as he wants without reproach.

Aoi shakes his head and directs sapphire eyes to the tiled floor, he himself was becoming one of those perverts, staring at her throughout his work.

-x-

Stars twinkled overhead; clearly visible out in the open, unlike in the city. The staff was gathered around a barbeque pit, picking meats and vegetables onto their paper plates. With a slight tilt to her head, she offers him a stick of kebab, chewing on her own.

"This is a legend of a couple."

Aunt Nagisa unexpectedly starts her tale, quieting the lively chatters with her authoritative one. The staff members gazed at her curiously. Honoka caught on and understood immediately, if the sly grin she wore on her expression was any indication.

The blond maid placed her chicken back onto her plate, lowering her voice into a whisper as she spoke, "The couple's family opposed to their marriage. So they planned to commit suicide together."

Nagisa: "There is a well-known cliff here, where maybe people jump off to commit suicide. The couple planned to jump off this cliff."

Honoka: "But the guy had another lover."

Hazel eyes caught sapphire ones, silently inquiring _Is this what I think it is?_ Sapphire eyes returned an affirmative answer. The brunette breathed in salty sea air, travelling around the people gathered whilst he shrugged. Then Aoi thug on her hand, bringing his mouth to her ears.

His breath tingle her ears, to which Suzuna tried to repress her shiver. She focuses on his words instead. "Keep an eye on their expressions; it gets fun." Then he exhaled purposefully into her ear, causing her to openly quiver. The smug smirk and shining eyes leave no room for accusations; his sapphire eyes were practically telling her that she deserves it.

_The morning accident?_ Suzuna guesses, then shift away from the boy –

Only to find the whole entourage intently watching them.

Nagisa coughs, and repeats her earlier sentence. "Then one night, when a young couple was watching the starry sky…"

Pointed looks were cast in their direction.

"They saw –"

"W-W-What?" Trembling, Misaki managed to splutter out.

"A BLOODY WOMAN CRAWLING UP THE CLIFF WITH SUPER SPEED!"

"Kya!" a shrill shriek escaped her mouth as her sister latched onto her frame. The shriek was followed by another – Misaki's, and bought on a round of laughter at the sisters' synchrony.

Having dissolved the mood into one that is more light-hearted, Erika buoyantly announced that the hot spring was next.

* * *

A/N:

(i) Kill me now. I made Aoi out of character (because I was rushing this story), and I have two major exams tomorrow. Crap.

(ii) Many thanks to **DiamondRainbows**, **Twillk **(no, I have not planned an ending. It was supposed to be a drabble, which spawned into something _remotely_ resembling a story with plot. I am so sorry to all.), **Krissy2lip**, **sonic-elric** and **DiamondRainbows**! Such awesome reviewers you are!

(iii) Reviews would be lovely! Or I'll start singing the 'review song'. You don't want to be familiar with the lyrics, trust me.


	27. Chapter 27

KWMS (c) Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

**Summer; Beach House**

**of hotsprings, milk, and wordgames**

* * *

"I'll pass~" Suzuna tells the rest, a smile on her expression. Her tone was carelessly light-hearted, and gives the impression that she _wants_ to stay behind at Beach House. She had not taken a step out onto the sandy floor either, and instead, her sock-clad feet were still on the wooden floor of the entrance.

"…Idiot. What about taking a soak after today's activities?" He reluctantly queries, body turned away so that only his back was facing her. His head was slightly inclined to the right – enough for him to see her, enough for her _not_ to see his crestfallen expression.

The brunette peers at him, gaze questioning. She seems unwilling to answer his query, given her closed mouth.

"Beach House has installed showers."

_And Misaki-chi comes to her sister's rescue_, Aoi thinks. The elder Ayuzawa was a flustered mess, whereas the younger was calm and composed. _Is there something the sisters are keeping?_

A smile lifts her almost-sombre air. Playfully, Suzuna grins at him. "Secret."

Aoi has nothing to reply to that, thus he shrugs his shoulders simply, and left with the rest of the Maid Latte staff. Where others pry, he shall respect her privacy – as long as she does not distance herself from him, like during the examinations period, again.

-x-

No one needs to know of her sensitivity to heat, save for her family. Suzuna believes while hazel eyes stare at the retreating backs. As soon as their figures 'disappeared', the brunette went for her own shower.

Armed with a distastefully salmon-pink towel, she braced herself for a freezing wash.

(How she yearns for the heat of the hot spring, now)

-x-

Misaki was the first to step out of the onsen, Aoi thinks as he towelled his midnight blue hair dry. The elder Ayuzawa was standing in front of a vending machine, pose that of contemplation. Wet tendrils of hair was dripping water onto the floor and leaving her shirt damp, yet she remained oblivious to this, her towel hanging innocuously by her neck.

"Can't you be a bit more aware of your surroundings?"Aoi bit out in annoyance. _…People can see your damp shirt, you know._

She responded with a startled jump, then uttered an "Oh, it's just you, Aoi-chan. What do you mean 'aware of your surroundings'?"

"Forget it!" Blushing red, Aoi decides not to broach up the subject; he would let the boyfriend do it. Still flushed, he bought up another topic to divert her attention. "What are you staring at the vending machine for?" Her brightened expression was an indication that he succeeded.

"Ah. I was wondering if Suzuna-chan would want some."

"…Why?"

"You know the…myth that drinking milk after a shower will make one grow tall? Suzuna is…sulking about being small."

_You already said that it's a myth!_ Aoi shrugged at the sisters' antics. "Whatever."

"Aoi, you're close to Suzuna, right? Which flavour do you think she'll like?" Misaki inquires, gazing at the many range of flavours. Out of the corner of his sapphire eyes, Aoi saw one labelled 'blueberry milk' and 'cola milk'. The teen wonders if those are drinkable.

The elder sister was making a thoughtful noise, and then turned inquisitive chocolate brown eyes to his figure.

"_You_'re her sister, aren't you? Why are you asking me…?"

"Is this the dishonest Aoi-chan that the staffs were talking about?"

Aoi wonders if Misaki-chi was teasing or not; her demeanour seems to be joking, but her question was not. He chooses to ignore her question, opting to believe that she had unconsciously voiced out her thoughts.

"Strawberry." Aoi finally answers, eyes looking anywhere but hers. He hopes that Misaki would not ask _that_ question.

"How does Aoi-chan know?"

Misaki had asked _that_ question.

Sapphire eyes continue to dart around, never once landing on her figure.

"It's not because I'm close to her or anything, it's just a wild guess." _It was anything but a wild guess._

"Is that so? I thought Suzuna-chan would prefer plain things. Well, to 'reward' her once in a while is not bad, either. Strawberry, it is!"

-x-

"Welcome back." She presented a bland greeting. _Seems that her earlier cheeriness was washed away with the water_, Aoi thought cuttingly. As he eyes the comfortable sleeping gown and the fluffy rabbit she holds loosely on her left hand, Aoi has to bite his tongue to keep jealous comments from being heard.

He really dislikes her when she is ignorant of her own cuteness.

So, in a moment of spite, he takes the small bottle of strawberry milk from Misaki's hands. Poking the thin straw into the plastic cover, he shoves it into her slightly open lips. "I hope you grow tall!" He whispers unkindly, and proceeded to stomp into his own room in his Aunt's lodge.

Somewhere behind him, he can hear her ask. "Did I do anything wrong?" Aoi hurries along the way, unwilling to hear their reasons for his sudden change of mood.

-x-

Suzuna went to his shared room later on.

"I'll stay awake with you for a while," _Even though I am sleepy_, is what the brunette left unsaid. "Because you seem angry." She announced. Her tone was apathetic, but somehow the words themselves were haughty – Aoi wonders if she knew that. _Probably not_, the teen digresses.

Before he could mouth his objection, the rest of the Maid Latte staff entered the room –

They spent the rest of the time playing shiritori.

* * *

A/N:

(i) My sincerest thanks to **sonic-elric**, **DiamondRainbows**, **Twillk** and **Krissy2lip** for reviewing! Your reviews always make me smile.

(ii) Explanation: Aoi and co. went to the hotspring. Suzuna remained at BH because she is sensitive to heat. After Misaki and Aoi had a soak, both started conversing. Misaki wants to get milk for Suzuna (the myth that drinking milk after bath will make one grow tall), but can't decide on a flavour. So she asks Aoi. Aoi knew Suzuna liked strawberry (will be addressed in future chapter). Once they got back, Aoi got jealous that Suzuna is cuter than him, so he got angry. Somehow, the entire gang ended up playing Japanese word game shiritori to appease his anger before tuning in.

(iii) Things aren't going for me in real-life, so expect crazy speedy updates; since I write to forget unpleasant events. Well, that's what I say, but...


End file.
